


When Morning Comes

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Angst du Mortain strikes again, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Vaginal Sex, but also a lot of angst cos Adam, there's fluff in this too guys I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: When a mission goes awry, Adam and the Detective find themselves stranded together in a cabin, alone. After giving into each other for one night, Adam swears it will never happen again. But a giant wrench gets thrown into his carefully laid plans when the Detective finds herself unexpectedly pregnant. As they both navigate what this means for them, Adam finds those walls he spent centuries building get torn down.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue: Before The Night Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is happening.  
> I've gone back and forth on writing this for the past couple of months, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head and I've been wanting to write about Adam and Rachel's kids for ages. So here we are. Like most of my fics, this was inspired by an old ask on Mishka's tumblr: about how Adam would react if the Detective were to get pregnant after a one night stand.  
> I'm posting the prologue and first chapter at the same time, and hopefully plan to update at least once a week. This is the longest multi-chapter fic I've ever written, but I'm determined to finish it.  
> Rated E to be safe. The prologue contains sex and there will probably be more sex scenes in later chapters.  
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos. Hopefully you enjoy and this doesn't turn into a total trainwreck.  
> Thank you!!!!

Rachel stumbled through the forest, clothes soaked from the rain as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. She couldn’t hear her heartbeat over the loud crash of thunder that followed, but it was pounding like a drum in her chest. It was hard to make out the form of Adam in front of her, eyes stinging from the rain, but she desperately tried to keep up with him.

A gasp tore from her throat as her foot suddenly caught on a tree root, dragging her towards the incoming ground. A strong arm wrapped around her waist at the last second, easily placing her back on her own two feet. Adam's eyes ran over her face briefly, checking her for injuries, before he whirled on his heels and strode forward once more.

“We need to move,” he called out to her, voice barely audible over the storm. “The safe house is just ahead.”

She didn’t even bother to respond, lungs screaming for air as she forced herself forward. Finally, after what felt like hours of running, they broke through the line of trees into a clearing. A small cabin lay just beyond, tucked behind a large oak tree. Adam scanned the area warily, entire body stiff with tension. A long moment passed before he gestured for her to move forward.

She didn’t know if they were still being chased, but blood was still pumping fast through her veins like they were. When they reached the cabin, Adam quickly punched a code into a covertly hidden keypad, the door sliding open a few moments later. He all but pushed Rachel inside and quickly locked the door behind them.

They were instantly shrouded in darkness. The relief from the rain was instant and she pushed away the drenched strands of hair clinging to her face and neck as she caught her breath. She couldn’t make out Adam’s form in the dark, even with him standing so close. She could feel him, though; his heat radiating into her and offering the first comfort she had felt all night.

It was a long while before he finally moved away from the door and further into the cabin. Rachel assumed that he had determined their pursuers had given up and they were relatively safe for the time being. A few moments later and the cabin was illuminated with light, almost blinding her in the process.

There wasn’t much to the space; a large room with simple decor and a color palette that reminded her of the facility. There was a small kitchenette, a sitting room with a fireplace, and a large bed pushed off into the corner. The dust that lightly coated all the furniture made it obvious that they were the first visitors in quite a while.

She squinted at Adam as he made his way around the small, open space. He only turned on enough lights to provide a dim glow and she knew even that was for her sake only. She watched him examine the space, take stock of their supplies and current situation. Her breath caught in her throat when those icy green eyes suddenly met hers, almost glaring in their intensity.

“Are you injured?” He demanded, suddenly three steps away from her when he had been across the room half a second ago. She was getting used to the supernatural agility the team had, yet she couldn’t stop herself from jumping slightly at the suddenness of his movement. “Did they hurt you?”

Rachel swallowed hard, unable to hold his gaze as her heart picked up its pace once more. “I’m fine,” she muttered, hating how shaky her voice sounded. “They didn’t touch me.”

Adam relaxed at that, shoulders easing if only slightly. His gaze softened and she hesitantly looked up to meet it. “What about you?” Rachel murmured, fingers twitching with the sudden need to reach out for him. “Are you alright?”

His mouth set into a firm line, but he still did not look away from her. “Do not concern yourself with my wellbeing, Detective,” he replied, eyes scanning her face as if searching for something. “You should remain focused on your own safety.”

Rachel’s lips pursed, a flash of annoyance overtaking her features. They had had several variances of this same conversation; she shouldn’t have been surprised by his response. “You didn’t answer the question,” she shot back, arms crossing over her chest.

Adam returned her narrowed glare, neither of them willing to be the first to look away. “I am fine,” he answered finally, through gritted teeth.

Her disbelief must have been evident on her face, eyes flickering to the torn sleeve of his shirt. Adam immediately shifted to block her view. “Are you sure? I thought I saw-”

“I am fine,” he repeated in that stubborn tone of his that left no room for arguments. Rachel just sighed as he turned away from her and began to pace the length of the room.

She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, feeling a chill start to overtake her as she dripped rain water onto the hardwood floors. Nate would be chasing her around with a towel while scolding her had he been there. A small smile flickered across her lips at the thought, before it was immediately replaced by a frown.

“Do you think the others made it out alright?”

Adam came to a halt at the question, though his expression remained unreadable. “I am sure of it,” he replied, though the small twitch to his lips gave away the true depths of his concern. “This was hardly the most dangerous mission we have taken on.”

The bloodthirsty harpies shrieking at them from the sky as they were doggedly pursued for four miles made Rachel want to question just what other missions the others had been on, but she smartly decided against posing that question.

“Likewise,” Adam continued, drawing her attention back to him. “We were their focus, not the others. The creatures would have had no reason to pursue them.”

Actually,  _ she  _ had been their focus. The second the harpies had gotten a whiff of her blood, they had swooped down on her with their claws raised and teeth bared. Only Adam had been there to take the hit for her, blocking Rachel from their assault and ordering her to flee into the woods.

She resisted the shudder that wanted to run through her as the memory of her fear came back to her. Not for her own life- but Adam’s. There had been one terrifying moment when he had not immediately followed her that she thought-

It didn’t matter. He was in front of her. Safe. Alive.  _ That _ was all that mattered.

Rachel released a sigh, running a hand through her hair as she slumped against a nearby wall. “I suppose there’s no point in worrying about it now,” she conceded, earning a nod of agreement from Adam. “We can’t do anything until the morning anyway.” 

Even if by some miracle they could get reception in the middle of nowhere, the storm would prevent any calls from being made. They could only trust that the others were able to take care of themselves and hope for the best.

“Agreed. We will stay here until the storm passes and then rejoin the rest of the unit.” He spoke with such confidence that Rachel felt herself relaxing just the slightest bit. She knew they would be safe here- any place was safe for her so long as Adam was there.

The thought startled her, a light blush covering her cheeks. Rachel cleared her throat, shifting slightly and hoping that Adam wouldn’t notice. Of course that was the moment his eyes narrowed in on her, piercing right to her heart.

“You’re shivering.” He somehow made his statement sound like an accusation; as if Rachel decided to be a cold, dripping mess just to spite him.

“I’m fine,” she replied in the same terse tone he had used earlier. Adam’s lips only thinned further, as if she was confirming his theory.

His eyes scanned over her shivering body, expression growing more irritated with every passing second. “There should be spare clothes here for you to change into. I will get a fire started.”

She rolled her eyes, barely withholding a scoff. “I told you I-”

“The last thing we need right now is for you to come down with an illness,” he interrupted, the glare on his face all but daring her to challenge him on this.

This time Rachel did scoff. “Fine,” she sighed, pushing off the wall and starting towards the closet that was tucked in next to the kitchenette. “You can be worse than Nate sometimes, you know.”

She thought she caught a hint of lips twitching out of the corner of her eye, but when she glanced back Adam was watching her with a stony expression, as if making sure she was following through with his orders.

The closet contained a stack of towels along with a sweatshirt four times her size. A faint mildewy scent wafted from the fabric, making her nose wrinkle. Rachel set to cleaning herself up, drying off her hair and wiping down her arms. She peeled off her t-shirt, leaving her in only a tank top that clung indecently to her chest.

A sharp intake of breath had her craning her neck to see Adam hastily glancing away, staring at the lit fireplace with intense focus like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

“Here,” she said, picking up an unused towel and tossing it to him.

He caught it with one hand, eyes never straying from the fire. “Thank you, Detective,” he said stiffly.

Rachel frowned at his odd reaction but returned to the task at hand. She pulled on the overly large sweatshirt, the hem of it falling past her knees, before gathering up the used towels and making a neat pile next to the bathroom door.

After pulling her damp hair into a messy ponytail, Rachel plopped down on the loveseat nearest the fireplace. She basked in the heat radiating from the crackling logs, already feeling better than she had minutes earlier. Adam stood with his back to her, looking lost in his own thoughts.

A comfortable silence fell over the both of them, one she was reluctant to break. Instead, Rachel allowed herself to settle into the surprisingly soft cushions. Her body ached from the strenuous activities of the day, and she finally relaxes for the first time since getting out of bed that morning.

Her eyes dragged over Adam’s form without her consent. His white shirt was almost translucent from the rain, revealing the taut muscles of his back that the fabric clung to. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she slowly looked over his strong figure.

She could spend hours just staring at him, admiring him, and not once grow bored. Not that she would ever,  _ ever  _ admit to that.

Her gaze eventually trailed down to his arms, appreciating those strong biceps. She imagined what it would feel like to touch them, to have them wrapped around her. A sudden warmth flooded her body, making her squirm slightly in her seat.

Before she was completely distracted however, her attention was caught by that tear in his sleeve, the one he had tried to hide from her earlier.

Rachel frowned, leaning forward in her seat as she examined that arm intently. The light of the fire revealed several long lacerations across his bicep. She inhaled sharply at the sight, concern morphing into anger that had her eyebrows furrowing.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Adam turned around with a frown of confusion on his face, but Rachel was already standing up and moving to his side. She reached out and grabbed his arm with one hand, pushing up his sleeve with the other before he could object.

It looked even worse up close. His pale skin was raised and red, the torn flesh just beginning to knit back together. She glared accusingly up at him, earning a scowl in return.

“It’s just a scratch,” he said shortly, attempting to tug his arm away. Her fingers wrapped more firmly around him, though her touch remained gentle.

“You’re not healing,” she stated, her voice full of surprise as the thought occurred to her. “Why aren’t you healing?”

He shook his head, lips pursed in annoyance, but he allowed her hand to remain. “Harpy venom slows our healing abilities,” he admitted finally, not meeting her gaze. “Blood negates that effect, but, as there is none here, I will have to wait until we return to the warehouse.”

Rachel’s lips pursed, her mind a mix of fear, guilt, and anger at the lack of care he had for his own well being. “You knew that and you still jumped in front of me? They could have seriously hurt you, Adam!"

“An outcome I would gladly take over the alternative.”

She felt her heart skip a beat at his words, but refused to allow herself become distracted by them. “Don’t say that,” she snapped, finally letting her hand fall away from his arm.

“It is the truth, Detective,” Adam stated simply, looking away from her to stare into the fire. “Your life is the most- it is a very valuable thing. And I will do whatever I must to safeguard it.”

She glared at his back, his words only managing to incense her more. “I won’t let you put yourself at risk just to protect me.”

“It is my risk to make,” he replied firmly, a tone of finality to his words. As far as he was concerned, this was the end of their conversation. 

“And if you died trying to keep me safe? Do you really think I could live with myself after that?”

Rachel shut her lips tightly to keep any more words from spilling out. She hadn’t meant to say that. She  _ shouldn't _ have said that. 

She whirled around on her heels to hide her face from him, feeling her cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. Her emotions always found a way to spill out of her without her permission whenever he was around. A very dangerous habit indeed.

She could feel Adam’s gaze on her, burning her. She didn’t dare turn around, though. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to handle what she saw if she did.

A large hand came to rest hesitantly on her shoulder, drawing her out of her thoughts. Rachel sighed as the touch instantly soothed her frayed nerves, her eyes falling shut of their own accord.

“I am… sorry. For upsetting you.” His voice was so quiet she could barely hear him over the sound of the rain drumming on the roof. “But you must trust that I am capable of protecting us both.”

Rachel swallowed hard, eyes opening once more. Slowly, she turned around to face him, her own hand coming to rest just below the wound on his arm. She focused on the rip in his sleeve rather than trying to meet his gaze.

“I do trust you,” she murmured, fingers stroking gently over his skin. She heard him inhale sharply at the touch, but still he didn’t pull away. “More than anyone else. But I…”

Finally, she glanced up and met Adam’s gaze. He was staring intently at her, hanging onto her every word. She was admitting far too much. She would regret this all later. But, right now, she couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to.

“I can’t lose you, Adam.”

She wasn’t sure who started the kiss, who leaned in first and initiated it. Perhaps it had been both of them, giving in to the crushing weight of emotions between them at the exact same moment. All she knew was that once she started, she didn’t, couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t  _ ever want to stop.

Rachel gasped against his mouth, hands coming up to brace herself against his chest. Adam had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her pressed against him as his mouth worked over hers. His free hand tangled in her hair, angling her head upwards to meet his lips.

When she was forced to pull away, gasping for air as her lungs burned, Adam’s lips trailed down her jaw to mouth at her neck. This was all  _ too much  _ and  _ not enough  _ at the same time. Her mind was a blur as she tried to process what had happened, what was happening. Was this all a dream? Was she dreaming? Had the harpies gotten her after all and this was all a hallucination?

Adam moaned softly into her throat, fingers digging into her skin, and she was brought back to reality. This was her reality. 

_ “Adam,”  _ she gasped, eyes falling shut as she carded her fingers through his hair. He moaned again before grasping her by the jaw and dragging their mouths back together.

Adam’s kisses were a lot like the man himself; demanding, overwhelming, intoxicating in their intensity. She could not think nor focus on anything that wasn’t his taste or touch or scent. Rachel allowed herself to be taken away by it all. She’d live in this moment for the rest of her life if she could.

It was as if a dam had broken, unleashing a flood of emotions and unresolved tension between them. Rachel grasped at any part of him she could reach; his arms, his chest, his hair. The only time she broke away from his mouth was to gasp desperately for air. 

Adam allowed her no respite, his grip on her hips almost bruising as he kept their bodies pressed tightly together. His lips claimed any exposed skin he could reach; her cheek, her jaw, her neck. His tongue traced the curve of her collarbone, pulling soft moans from Rachel that she couldn’t hope to contain.

She was barely aware when he scooped her up into his arms like she weighed nothing, lips still tracing a path down her neck. Her legs wrapped automatically around his waist, fingers grasping at the hair along the back of his neck. Rachel felt her back hit the bed as he laid her down; felt the delicious weight of his body on top of hers, making her sink further into the mattress. She wrapped her limbs around as much of him as she could; entangling him, keeping him bound to her.

His mouth pressed hot kisses down her chest, hands tugging the collar of her sweatshirt further down to reveal more skin. And then he was pulling her top off altogether, leaving her just in that wet tank top, still clinging to her skin.

“Adam,” she moaned again, eyes closing as he pulled more clothes off of her, revealed more skin. Her fingers tangled in his hair, desperate for something to hold on to.

She felt him nip at her collarbone, kiss back up her neck. “Look at me,” he murmured, voice so hoarse it was practically a growl. “Don’t close your eyes, Rachel. Look at me.”

Rachel swallowed hard around the emotion building up in her chest; nodded, used the back of his neck to drag his mouth back to hers. She felt on fire, burning away underneath the heat of his body.

She was consumed.

The rest of their clothes fell away until it was just them. Only them. And Adam was everywhere; mouthing at her breasts, kissing down her stomach to the space between her legs where she ached for him most. Rachel gasped, moaned, writhed underneath him as her pleasure ignited a fuse somewhere deep within her. Her hips jerked in his tight grasp; eager to meet his mouth, the gentle stroking of his tongue.

Before Rachel could find her release, Adam pulled away from her altogether. A cry of frustration built up in her throat; before it could escape, however, he was pressing into her, lighting up every nerve ending she had. Rachel keened as he stretched her open, peppered her skin with kisses. She cried out for him, digging her fingers into his shoulders as their mouths met again and again and again. Not once did her eyes stray from his as he took her apart, bit by bit.

Though it felt like she had been in his arms for all of eternity, It was not long until they were both shattering, falling apart while desperately clinging to each other. Rachel buried her face in his shoulder as she came, his name falling from her lips over and over again. 

She had everything she had ever wanted wrapped up in her arms. It was all too much. Too much. It was everything. 

He was everything.

The fire was just embers when Rachel woke up, leaving the cabin in almost complete darkness. The rain had stopped, leaving only silence in its wake. She sat up slowly, pulling the sheets tighter around her naked body as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

A satisfied ache filled her bones, a small smile overtaking her lips as the events of a few hours ago came back to her. Adam. 

They had kissed, finally kissed. And- much more than that. It had all happened so fast, it was practically a blur in her mind. How was this her reality? How could she ever be allowed to be this happy?

She turned to her side, expecting to find him tangled up in the sheets next to her. Instead, she found an empty space, still warm.

Rachel frowned and for the first time since their kiss, she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. Her eyes desperately searched the dark room for him. Maybe this had been a dream after all. Maybe-

He was standing in front of the fireplace with his back to her, shirtless with only his pants slung low on his hips. She exhaled softly, glad at least that she hadn’t imagined it all. And yet she couldn’t help but feel that something was still terribly wrong.

“Adam?” She whispered, slowly sliding off the bed. She kept the sheet wrapped around her body, if only to protect against the chill that threatened to take her over.

He stiffened at the sound of her voice, every muscle in his back tensing. And that was when she knew that something definitely wasn’t right.

She approached him like one would a wild animal; slowly, no sudden movements. Her hand came to rest gently against his shoulder blade, but Adam flinched away from her touch like it burned him. Dread crawled up her spine, made it difficult to breathe.

“What’s wrong?” She murmured, letting her hand fall to her side.

He didn’t look at her. She had a feeling it was because he refused to. “We-” His voice was rough as gravel, full of many different emotions. He cut himself off to swallow hard, and when he spoke again his voice was cold. Indifferent. Like she was a stranger, not someone he had just made love to hours earlier.

“We should not have done that.”

Rachel half-expected him to say something like that and yet it still felt like he had struck her. She took a step backwards, fingers gripping the cotton sheet tightly until her knuckles turned white. “What?” She asked breathlessly, helplessly.

Adam took a long, deep breath before slowly turning around to face her. His face was the stoniest, coldest she had ever seen it; almost cruel in the way he regarded her so emotionlessly. “This was a mistake,” he said. “One that cannot happen again.”

She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears she quickly tried to blink away. She took a deep breath, trying to swallow around the lump stuck in her throat. “I- Why would you say that?” Had this night not meant everything to him like it had to her?

“Because it is the truth, Detective.” He looked away from her dismissively, glancing back once more. She thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but that- no, just stupid fucking hope that got her in this mess in the first place. “Our relationship must remain professional, for everyone’s sake.”

A tear rolled down her cheek before she could stop it and Rachel quickly turned her back on him. She choked on all the words that wanted to spill from her throat; all the accusations, the desperate pleas for answers. She gathered her clothes off the ground as fast as she could, swallowing back the tears that threatened to burst from her. She dressed quickly, feeling her composure slip with every second that passed.

Adam just watched her as she stumbled towards the door, not saying anything more. That was almost worse, because it meant the conversation was done, over with. The decision had been made and they could never- would never-

She couldn’t be there anymore. She couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him any longer.

Rachel pushed the door open and staggered out into the early morning. And Adam just watched her leave, like that was all he could do.

“It’s better this way.” 

He whispered the words minutes after she had left, long after she’d be able to hear them.

They were mostly for his own sake.


	2. First; Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: there is some discussion of vomiting in this chapter, mainly in the first paragraphs. I try not to get too graphic, but if that grosses you out, you might want to skip over it.

_ Six Weeks Later _

“How have you been, Rachel?”

As soon as the question passed from Nate’s lips, a powerful wave of nausea washed over Rachel, knocking her over and making her reach for the trash can under her desk. She immediately threw up what little food she had been able to force herself to eat that morning, gagging at the taste of bile in her mouth.

When she was eventually able to get her stomach under control, Rachel sat back up in her chair and desperately chugged the bottle of water sitting next to her monitor. Only then did she remember her visitor.

Cheeks flushed with embarrassment and exertion, she glanced up at her friend. “Sorry about that. It’s, uh, been a rough morning.”

An understatement; for the past few days, she’d barely been able to keep anything down and had been so tired, she only left her bed to go to work. But she didn’t want to make Nate worry anymore than he already would.

Concern was the only thing to line Nate’s features. “Are you alright? Should you be working if you are so ill?”

Rachel shook her head, leaning back into her chair with a sigh. Her stomach churned with her movements and she flinched, only making more lines crease Nate’s otherwise perfect face. “It’s just a stomach bug, probably. Something’s been going around the station.”

“I see. And how long have you been feeling like this?”

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “A few days. But I’m fine, really. I have too much to do here, I can’t afford to take any time off right now.”

Unsurprisingly, Nate didn’t look convinced. “Rachel, you need to take care of yourself-”

“I am, Nate-”

“It might be wise, then, to see the doctors at the facility. Just to make sure everything is alright.” He offered her a gentle, coaxing smile. “You’ll get your results within the hour. Your work will not suffer while you put your health first.”

She almost rolled her eyes at the man. This was the first real time she had seen him in over a month and he was immediately nagging her to take care of herself. A warmth flooded her chest, along with sorrow. She had missed him. All of them, the whole unit.

It wasn’t like she had been purposefully avoiding them. She still saw Unit Bravo once a week for their meetings, though that had been the extent of their interactions. But if work at the station had suddenly kept her busy enough that she had little free time outside of those meetings- well, that was hardly her fault. And most definitely a coincidence.

After all, they weren’t the one she was actually avoiding.

Though, admittedly, it was easy to avoid Adam when he was so determined to avoid her. She only ever saw him at their weekly meetings at the Warehouse; something she had come to dread and long for in equal measure. He only ever addressed her when necessary, never looked at her or met her eye. But just being in the same room as him… it made her chest ache painfully, a kind of suffering only eclipsed by not being around him at all.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, heaving a sigh of resignation as she focused back on Nate. “Fine, if only to get you off my back.”

He smiled brilliantly, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Thank you, Rachel. Would you like me to accompany you?”

She shook her head, standing up and trying not to let her nausea show on her face. “I’ll be okay. Like I said, it’s just a stomach bug.” Despite her grumbling, she reached for her jacket and shrugged it on.

“I’m sure you’re right,” he said, smile not wavering. “But there’s no harm in being cautious.”

Rachel sighed again, running a hand through her hair. She knew this was nothing, just a cold that would pass soon. She could spare the time to ease Nate's unnecessary worries. She owed him that much, at least. 

“Let’s hope not.”

Two hours later, Rachel was shifting restlessly in her seat, staring at the blank walls of the small examination room. Elidor had gone to fetch her results ten minutes ago and had yet to return. She refused to take that as a bad sign.

Her thoughts drifted back to work, back to the stack of paperwork waiting for her on her desk. She only ever let herself think of work now. It was safer that way. Easier. Otherwise, her thoughts would be consumed by  _ him. _

And she didn't think about him anymore. She refused to. If she didn't think about him and didn't see him very often, then maybe, someday, she'd move on like he so clearly had.

He hadn't lingered on her for very long in the first place.

Rachel sighed, shaking her head to clear it as her thoughts edged into dangerous territory. She couldn't start thinking about Adam. She'd never be able to stop.

She was extremely grateful for the sudden knock at the door, smiling when Elidor stepped inside. That smile faded away, however, at the serious expression on his face. Dread made her stomach sink and she sat up straight, eyes never leaving him.

"Something's wrong." It was a statement, not a question. "Just tell me, Elidor. I can handle it."

The fae man sighed and moved to sit down next to her. Her nerves skyrocketed at his continued silence.

"Elidor-"

He took her hand with both of his, completely engulfing hers. The difference in size was almost comical, but not enough to distract her from the somberness in the air. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes wide as she stared up at the nurse.

"Your results came back," he started, voice low and calm, but doing little to soothe her frayed nerves. "You are not sick, Rachel."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, a frown tugging at her lips. Then why-?

"You are pregnant."

Rachel blinked. And then blinked again. Those three words, completely and utterly life changing, couldn't seem to seep into her brain. "What?" She asked dumbly.

Elidor smiled gently, patting her hand. "You are with child, Rachel," he said slowly, as if that might make her reality set in.

She took a deep breath. Let it out. Blinked. Blinked again. "What?"

The first emotion that made it through her thick skull was denial. It wasn't possible. It wasn't. She couldn't- She hadn't been with anyone in years, she  _ couldn't- _

Adam.

Rachel shot up from her chair, tearing her hand out of Elidor's grasp. "I have to go."

The nurse stood up as well, concern tugging at his features. "Rachel, we should-"

"I have to go," she repeated, as if those were the only words she had the ability to form. She stumbled to the door, struggling to pull her jacket on. "Thanks, Elidor."

He called her name again, but she was already stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door behind her. She didn’t look back, heart racing in her chest as those three words kept repeating over and over in her head.  _ You are pregnant. You are pregnant. You are- _

Rachel was in a daze as she made her way out of the facility. She ignored everyone else around her, ignored their greetings and strange looks as she pushed her way through to the exit. She had to leave. She couldn’t be there anymore. She couldn’t-

She couldn’t be pregnant with Adam’s child.

_ Adam. _

Rachel wasn’t quite sure how she made it to her car in one piece. Her heart was thumping unevenly in her chest and she could feel a headache setting in.  _ Pregnant.  _ Her hand ghosted over her stomach before she could stop herself and she immediately placed both on the steering wheel to keep from doing so again.

What was she going to do? How could she possibly tell  _ him _ ? He didn’t want her, he was never going to want a child. How could this have happened?

And then images of how exactly it  _ had  _ happened flashed through her mind. Adam on top of her, his weight pressing her down. Adam, kissing every inch of bare skin he could find. Adam moving against her, filling her so completely-

lShe closed her eyes, leaning her head against the steering wheel to fight off the memories. What was she going to do? What-

Her stomach churned, worse than it had all morning, and Rachel quickly pushed the car door open before vomiting onto the concrete below.

Despite the fact that she technically wasn’t, Rachel had never felt more alone in her life.

The two minutes she had to wait for the alarm on her phone to go off were easily the longest of her life. She sat on the cool tile floor of her bathroom, her back against the tub, chugging her ginger ale as if that might solve all of her problems.

Rachel took a deep breath and then another one, before reaching for the plastic stick on the ground before her. She stared blankly at the small pink plus sign as if it might suddenly change, revealing that this was all some sick joke.

Her logical side knew the result would be the same; the agency was rarely ever wrong, especially about something like this. But that hadn’t stopped her from hoping- her own fault, really. Hope had never gotten her anything but heartbreak.

She let the stick fall back to the floor and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the tub. More than anything, Rachel felt  _ numb.  _ None of this felt real, like she’d wake up at any moment to find this was all a dream.

She opened her eyes again. The pink plus sign stared accusingly up at her from the floor.

Rachel was reaching for her phone before she even realized what she was doing, dialing a number she knew by heart while having no memory of ever memorizing it. By the time she realized just what, exactly, she had done, it was too late to stop it.

_ “Detective?” _

Just hearing Adam’s voice was like a bucket of cold water being tossed over her head. She inhaled sharply, feeling herself jolt awake as reality set in. She didn’t respond, instead closing her eyes as a million different emotions washed over her. 

_ “Detective Marsden?”  _ Adam’s voice was firmer this time, though full of both confusion and concern.  _ “Is something wrong? Are you hurt?” _

She wanted to tell him that everything was wrong. She was in no position to raise a child; she worked two physically demanding and time consuming jobs, she had absolutely no idea what it was to be a good mother. Her life was almost constantly under threat; she didn’t even want to think about how her weird blood would affect the baby. She was terrified beyond belief. 

But, more than anything, she wanted to tell him she missed him, that he broke her heart and continued to break it a little more every day they were apart. She wanted to tell him about their baby, wanted to hear him say that everything would be alright.

But hope was what got her into this mess in the first place.

“I’m fine,” she choked out, pulling her knees into her chest and wrapping her free arm around her legs. “I shouldn’t have called. Sorry for bugging you.”

_ “Rach-” _

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, taking a deep breath so she wouldn’t burst into tears. “I’m sorry.”

Rachel quickly hung up, setting the phone down onto the ground next to her. She stared at it for the next five minutes, a part of her desperately willing him to call back. What would she do if he called back? Would she tell him? How could she possibly tell him?

It didn’t matter, though. Adam never called back.

She called into work the next day, informing a very supportive Tina that she was sick. She was told to get some much needed rest and not to worry- between Tina and Verda, they’d keep the ship afloat.

After hanging up with her friend, Rachel crawled back into bed and stayed there until noon, when gentle knocking at the door disturbed her. After grumbling to herself, she reluctantly tugged on a sweatshirt before hobbling towards the door. She felt even worse than she did yesterday; her entire body ached and a pounding headache made her flinch away from the sunlight peeking out behind the curtains.

She yanked the door open, her glare immediately wiped away when she was greeted by the sight of Nate holding a paper bag. He smiled gently at the confused expression on her face.

“Apologies for disturbing you,” he said, raising the bag in his hands. “But I come bearing gifts.”

Three minutes later, Rachel was on her sofa with a blanket tossed over her lap. Nate bustled around her kitchen, simultaneously reheating the soup he had brought over while making them both tea.

She gratefully took the mug he handed her, the warmth of the ceramic comforting after the whirlwind that had been the past 24 hours. Nate set the bowl of soup down on the coffee table before her and she couldn’t help but make a face at the prospect of eating.

“I’m really not hungry, Nate,” she said, even while knowing her effort was futile.

“You need to eat,” he responded, handing her a spoon that she reluctantly took. “You’ll feel better.”

Rachel sighed but knew better than to argue with him further. She supposed she should be grateful she had someone to fuss over her. “Thank you,” she murmured, lifting a spoonful of soup to her lips.

Nate just smiled, taking a seat in the chair across from her. “The only thanks I need is your quick recovery.”

She faltered at his words, though recovered quickly by shoveling more soup into her mouth. The liquid burned going down her throat, but she did feel better having something in her stomach.

Rachel pointedly did not look at Nate, instead focusing on her soup. She had the sudden desire to confess everything to him, to tell him about her pregnancy and beg for advice. There was no one on the planet who knew Adam better than he did, who would know how he’d react. It was a tempting thought, one she almost gave into.

But no. Adam deserved to know before anyone else. She owed him that much, at least.

“Are you alright, Rachel?”

She jerked her head up at the sound of her name, meeting Nate’s eyes from across her coffee table. They looked sadder than they had a moment ago, almost as if he knew the internal struggle she was going through.

Rachel quickly looked away before he could read anymore thoughts she was giving away on her face. She picked up her tea as a distraction, taking a long sip. “Yeah, of course,” she mumbled. “It’s just the flu. I’ll be fine in a few days.” 

It felt incredibly wrong, lying to Nate. Especially after all the effort he had gone through to take care of her. Yet another reason she felt sick to her stomach.

“That is not what I was referring to.” She looked up in surprise, meeting Nate’s kind gaze once more. “Lately, you’ve seemed… off, is all.”

“‘Off’?” She repeated, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked away again.

“Sad,” he clarified, his honesty making Rachel flinch again. “Adam has also been in a similar state as of late.”

She inhaled sharply when Nate spoke his name, a reaction she immediately tried to hide by forcing more soup down her throat. Her stomach was starting to gurgle uncomfortably, but that didn’t stop her.

“Oh” was all she managed to say, pointedly refusing to look up at the vampire.

“If something happened-”

“ _ Nothing  _ happened.” Her tone was harsher than she meant it to be, guilt instantly softening her features when she glanced up at her friend. But there was only an understanding smile on Nate’s lips, along with a knowing glint in his eye.

“Of course,” he agreed, nodding appeasingly. “Adam said the same.”

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, trying to ignore the painful sting she felt in her heart. Of course Adam was denying it all; she was doing the same, after all. She shouldn’t have been surprised. And she definitely shouldn’t have felt hurt by his denial.

“Rachel.” She glanced up at Nate, a gentle expression on the vampire’s face. “I just wished for you to know that I am here, if you ever want to talk.”

She opened her mouth and everything almost spilled out. She quickly closed it again, lest she say anything she wouldn’t be able to take back. “I know, Nate.” She tried to smile but failed. “Thank you. For everything.”

He stared at her for a moment longer, as if giving her one last chance to confess to everything weighing her down. When she said nothing, instead choosing to stare down at her half-empty bowl of soup, Nate sighed and stood up.

“I should leave you to rest,” he said, gathering up his mug and moving towards the kitchen sink. “But, please, if you need anything, do not hesitate to call.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Rachel’s mouth. “Does that mean you’d actually be able to answer?”

Nate huffed a small laugh as he rinsed out his mug. “I would try,” he amended. “And sometimes that is enough.”

The sun was just beginning to set when Rachel pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. She had left only briefly to get more ginger ale; it was the only thing that seemed to soothe her stomach and she was drinking it by the liter.

She pulled her bags out of the trunk of the car before heading towards her apartment. She was so distracted by searching for the right key on her key ring, that she didn’t notice the hulking figure standing outside the building until she almost ran right into him.

She glanced up, doing a double take when she saw Adam staring down at her. She blinked and then blinked again, so sure she was imagining him.

“Detective,” he greeted her, arms folded behind his back.

Rachel stopped a few feet away from him, staring wide eyed like he might disappear at any moment. “Adam?”

She couldn’t help the disbelief in her tone or the way her eyes traced over every little detail of him. God, she had  _ missed  _ him. The ache in her chest suddenly made it hard to breathe, made it impossible to focus on anything that wasn’t him. “What are you doing here?”

He glanced away, shoulders stiffening under her scrutiny. “You were not at the station today,” he said plainly, as if this explained his sudden appearance. “I needed to confirm your safety.”

She raised an eyebrow, setting her bags down on the ground when her arms began to get tired. “You stopped by my work?”

Adam’s lips thinned, jaw tightening slightly. “Part of my job is to-”

“Make sure I’m alive, I know.” There was no small amount of bitterness to her tone, something that seemed to surprise both of them. Rachel let out a sigh, pushing her hair away from her face. “Well, I’m alive. And cold, so if you don’t mind…” She gestured for him to move out of her way, but instead his gaze fell to the bags at her feet.

“I will escort you upstairs,” he stated. “I should make sure your apartment is secure before leaving you alone.”

Rachel hesitated, torn between wanting him to leave before she said something she shouldn’t and needing him to stay for as long as he’d allow. But before she could formulate a response, Adam was reaching for the bags at her feet.

“You don’t have to-” she started to say, but he was already carrying them, turning sharply on his heels towards the building.

“It is no trouble,” he said with his back to her. “But it would be helpful if you could get the door.”

Rachel sighed, knowing resistance was futile, and moved ahead of him to unlock the door. She ignored how her heart picked up its pace, how her body seemed to come alive just by being near him.

They walked up the stairs in complete silence, Rachel stealing glances every chance she got. Once, they accidentally met eyes and both hastily looked away.

She was hyper aware of the fact that this was the first time they had been alone together since  _ that  _ night. Every time she looked at him brought her back; she could still taste him on her lips, feel his arms wrapped around her body, his hands grabbing her thighs to tug her closer. She shivered, clenching her fists to keep herself from reaching out for him.

Thinking about that night, as incredible as it had been, only reminded her of how it ended.  _ This was a mistake. One that cannot happen again.  _ She needed to accept that. She thought she had been starting to, and then her entire world shifted on its axis.

As if the universe, or her child, was reminding her what exactly that night had gotten her, a sudden wave of sickness washed over Rachel. She swallowed hard and resisted the urge to gag, wrapping her arms tightly around herself for support.

“Are you feeling well?”

She glanced up to see Adam frowning down at her in concern. She quickly glanced away before she could lose herself in his eyes. “Officer Poname said you were ill,” he continued, and she could still feel his eyes on her.

Rachel could feel her heart pick up speed, thumping unevenly in her chest.  _ Tell him. Tell him. Tell him.  _ “I’m fine,” she mumbled. “It’s just a stomach bug.”

Her lie didn’t seem to appease him. “You should see the doctors at the facility. They would know if it is something serious.”

She shook her head, feeling a resigned smile tug at her lips despite herself. “I told you, I’m fine. It’s nothing rest and ginger ale can’t fix.”

“You need to take better care of yourself, Ra- Detective.” She glanced up at him in surprise at his almost slip up, but Adam was staring straight ahead. “There are more people who depend on your well being than you might realize.”

An uncertain frown tugged at Rachel’s features as she stared up at Adam. Why did he have to make things so difficult? Why did he have to say things like that, make her think he cares when he’s made it so clear that he doesn’t?

“I’m alright, Adam,” she murmured, throat suddenly feeling tight. She looked anywhere but him, couldn’t trust what she might do if she had to meet his eyes. “I promise.”

He said nothing more, though she had the distinct feeling he didn’t believe her. He shouldn’t have- it was a lie. Rachel had never been less alright in her entire life.

The rest of their walk to her apartment passed in silence. She waited for him to interrogate her about her health further, or maybe even bring up that damned phone call from the night before. Of course, Adam just remained silent.

She was grateful when her door finally came into view. She couldn’t trust herself not to blurt out everything- that she missed him so much, it was like a part of her was missing. That he hurt her so bad, it felt like he had torn her heart out of her chest. That she was  _ pregnant  _ and she had no idea what to do, what she  _ wanted  _ to do.

But the words were stuck in her throat; she knew if she tried to speak them, she’d only choke.

Adam dutifully waited while she unlocked her apartment and then wordlessly followed her inside to place her groceries on the kitchen table. It felt almost like he was trying to extend their time together, but there was no way that could be true.

“Thank you,” Rachel said suddenly, breaking the wall of silence that had formed between them. She leaned against the arm of her sofa, eyes tracing every muscle of his back. “For checking up on me.”

“You are welcome,” he replied stiffly, still not looking at her. He turned around slowly, eyes fixating on a point above her head. “If you- I will be patrolling the area all night. If you have a need of me, I will be nearby.”

Rachel nodded, trying desperately not to read too much into his words. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

His eyes met hers then, the icy greeness melting into something warmer. He opened his mouth to say something, before seemingly thinking better of it and immediately shutting it once more. He nodded again before moving to walk away from her. “Goodnight, Detective.”

Rachel watched him walk towards the door, something painful tugging at her chest, as if it would physically hurt her to have him leave now. “Wait.”

Adam stopped, turning to face her with a raised eyebrow. “Yes?”

She opened her mouth, only to find all words had escaped her. Rachel exhaled sharply, closing her eyes and looking away. “Nothing- nevermind. Goodnight, Adam.”

It was a long moment before he started moving again, as if giving her the opportunity to change her mind. When she didn’t, he turned on his heels and headed towards the door.

It was the sound of the door opening that finally did her in. She couldn’t- she  _ couldn’t- _

“I’m pregnant.”


	3. First; Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. As usual, I don't come even close to meeting my writing goals. Oh well.  
> I hope to update again next week, life permitting. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it was fairly difficult to write given the amount of Rebecca featured in it, and I struggle quite a bit with her character.  
> Thanks for reading, Enjoy!

Rachel stared, wide eyed, at Adam’s back, her mouth hanging open in horror.

What… what had she just done?

Adam still hadn’t moved, every muscle frozen in place as he turned into a living statue in her doorway. Every second that passed made Rachel’s heartrate grow faster, made dread crawl up her spine. She willed him to speak, terrified of what it meant if he didn't. 

“Please say something.”

The sound of her voice finally seemed to break through the ice that had encased him. Adam whirled around on his heels, intense gaze barrelling down on her. She almost flinched underneath the strength of it, but somehow managed to meet his gaze.

“What did you just say?” He demanded, as if he could have possibly misheard her; or like he desperately wished that he had.

Rachel swallowed, glancing away from him and gathering her strength before glancing back. None of this was how she wanted it to have happened, but there was no going back now. “I'm pregnant."

Adam flinched as if her words had landed a physical blow against him. She stared expectantly, waiting and wanting for him to say something,  _ anything.  _ But he just stared at the wall above her head; a dazed, far away look in his eyes. Silence, so heavy and suffocating, descended upon the room.

Rachel swallowed hard and took a hesitant step towards him. Adam didn’t react to her proximity, almost as if he wasn’t aware at all of her presence. “I- Trust me, I know it’s a lot to take in. I barely believe it myself-”

“You are absolutely sure?” His voice cut through hers like a sword through air, speaking over her like she hadn’t even been talking.

Rachel inhaled, arms moving unconsciously to wrap around herself. “Yes.” Her voice came out as a whisper, a small nod accompanying it. “I’m sure.”

He began to pace the length of the living room, arms coming up to cross over his chest. Behind him, her front door remained slightly ajar from when he had opened it not even a minute ago. “Are you positive?”

She couldn’t help her small sigh of exasperation. “Yes, I’m positive. I took that damn test three times and- the doctors at the facility confirmed it.”

Adam came to a sudden halt, the jerkiness of his movements almost giving her whiplash. “It- it cannot be possible,” he exclaimed finally, looking at anywhere in her apartment that wasn’t her.

Rachel wanted to be patient with him; she’d known, deep down, how he’d react. She herself was still in a state of denial, her mind not quite able to wrap around the idea of motherhood. Yet she couldn’t help the flash of hurt she felt, no matter how unjustified it was.  _ He doesn’t want you,  _ that small, terrible part of her mind whispered to her.  _ And he doesn’t want- _

“I know you want to pretend that night in the cabin never happened,” she started, her voice colder than she intended. At the mere mention of  _ that night,  _ Adam stiffened even more than he already had; a feat she hadn’t thought possible. “But it did. And I’m pregnant. And I have  _ no idea  _ what to do. I- I’m  _ scared,  _ Adam-”

She cut herself off, pressing her lips tightly together before anything else could spill out. But he always managed to get her to say more than she meant to, even when he said nothing at all. And no small part of her just wanted him to tell her it would all be alright, to take her into his arms and-

“I have to go.” Adam turned away from her, striding towards the door.

Rachel inhaled sharply, eyes stinging with the sudden, embarrassing need to cry. “We need to talk-”

“I have to go,” he repeated, as if that was all he was able to say. Adam pushed the door open with enough force that she was surprised he didn’t put a hole in the wall.

“Please-” The word tore from Rachel’s throat without her permission.

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed throughout the apartment, harsh and final.

“Don’t go.”

Rachel stared at the door long after his departure, willing him to return. What would she do if he never did? If he decided- she couldn't bear to finish that thought, instead leaving to seek comfort someplace else. 

Rachel climbed into her bed and buried herself underneath the covers. Then, and only then, did she finally allow those tears to escape.

She would have called in the next day as well, if she had the vacation hours and was sure that Tina wouldn’t drag her to the hospital, convinced that she was dying. Instead, she forced herself out of bed, got sick again as she brushed her hair, and made herself go to work.

Miserable would have been preferable compared to how she felt. Sleep had eluded her and she spent most of the night staring up at her ceiling, fighting off the urge to call Adam along with the waves of nausea that continuously washed over her.

Rachel spent the morning hidden away in her office, trying to distract herself with paperwork and the cups of tea Verda brought her. Despite hiding it much better, he seemed just as concerned about her as Tina was. Though, unlike her well meaning best friend, he didn’t push her to go home or to the doctor’s. She was grateful for him, even if drinking his tea only upset her stomach more.

When the end of her shift arrived, Rachel surveyed her office with bleary eyes. She had never been so unproductive in her entire life. But all her thoughts were taken up by the baby growing inside her, by Adam and wondering if he would ever accept her pregnancy. Worst of all, perhaps, was that it was all just festering inside of her.

Telling anyone would just make it all so real, and she really wasn’t ready for that. Adam clearly wasn’t either, if he ever would be. The logical part of her brain told her he just needed time; that, with enough of it, he could eventually…

Eventually what? Love the baby? Love her too? She scoffed out loud, even as her heart twinged painfully in her chest at the idea.

Rachel pushed herself out of her chair and shrugged her coat on, gathering her things as she prepared to leave. She hadn’t dreaded going home as much as she did since she was a teenager and home was an empty house and a mother who wasn’t there, even when she was.

Things were better between her and Rebecca now, though, something she was finally allowing herself to be grateful for. At the thought of her mother, Rachel paused. An idea occurred to her then; that she wasn’t the only person who had ever found themselves unexpectedly pregnant in such a dangerous world. If there was anyone who could understand how she felt...

The drive to the facility felt even longer than normal. She could only hope that her mother was there; she’d never be able to get the words out over the phone. And sometimes- sometimes a daughter just needed to be with her mother.

She made it through security with no issue, stumbling through the facility with the same lost expression she had had when she last left it. After two wrong turns and five minutes spent walking in the wrong direction, Rachel eventually found Rebecca’s office.

Her heart sank when she saw the door closed, no sign of life from within. This had been a stupid, impulsive decision after all. Her mother was perpetually busy, always had things to do and places to be. She never should have assumed-

“Rachel?”

She turned her head to see Rebecca walking down the hallway with a concerned expression that only deepened when Rachel’s face all but crumpled at the sight of her. Her steps came faster now, speeding down the carpet in order to reach her daughter.

“What’s wrong?” Rachel felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she leaned against the door for support. “What happened?”

She exhaled slowly, barely aware of herself as her arms came up to wrap around her mother. Rebecca stiffened automatically- she could count on one hand the number of times they had hugged in her entire life- before slowly relaxing and allowing the embrace.

For the first time in three days, Rachel felt a sense of comfort; like maybe, just  _ maybe _ , everything might be alright. She leaned her forehead against her mother’s shoulder, a shaky sob rattling from her chest.

“Rachel…” She felt a hand carefully brush a curl of hair away from her face, before Rebecca gently pulled away to open her office door. “Come inside.”

She was ushered into the office and pushed gently into a chair, mind a blur as she struggled to string her thoughts together. She was barely aware of Rebecca sitting down next to her, a hesitant hand coming to rest over hers.

When she finally looked up, Rebecca was staring down at her like she was expecting Rachel to announce that she was dying. She exhaled slowly, guilt at worrying her mother sprouting up within her.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I shouldn’t have just shown up like this.”

The crease between Rebecca’s eyes didn’t disappear. “Please just tell me what’s wrong,” she said, voice as gentle as she had ever heard it.

Rachel took another deep breath, letting her eyes fall shut. “I’m pregnant.”

Silence followed her words and she had never been so terrified to open her eyes in her life. She swallowed down her anxiety, her childish fear of parental judgement and disappointment, and met her mother’s gaze.

Only worry, so  _ much  _ worry, was visible in Rebecca’s eyes. That was almost worse, somehow, to know that all her very many fears were justified. She glanced away, second guessing her decision to confide in her mother, before a hand gently tugged her chin back.

“It’s going to be alright,” Rebecca murmured gently, brown eyes never straying from her own blue ones.

“You don’t know that,” Rachel mumbled, struggling to hold the other woman’s gaze.

Her mother’s lips pressed into a thin line, a long moment passing before she spoke again. “I will do everything in my power to make it so.”

She gave a long sigh, desperately wanting to believe those words. It was difficult, though, when it felt like everything was so wrong.

“How are you feeling?” Rebecca asked when she didn’t respond.

Rachel smiled humorlessly. “Terrible. I haven’t kept anything down in three days.”

Her mother gave a half-smile of her own. “I remember what that was like. When I was pregnant with you, I lived off of chicken broth those first few months.”

She gave a snort. “Chicken broth sounds pretty good right now. I’ve only been able to handle ginger ale.”

Rebecca’s smile grew and she tentatively reached out to take Rachel’s hand with hers. The touch was comforting, warm, and she felt herself relax as she squeezed her mother’s hand. Feeling a sudden burst of courage, she asked one of the many questions she had for her. “How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?”

Rebecca pondered this for a moment. “I was… in shock for a while, I admit. You were definitely unexpected, but never unwelcomed. Your father-” At the mention of Rook, her mother swallowed hard and glanced away. “He was delighted from the moment I told him. All he ever wanted was a family. Our family.”

Rachel’s heart twisted in her chest, mind instantly going to Adam and how badly a part of her had wanted that to be his reaction, as unfair and unlikely as she knew that to be. She had no right wanting things from him that he couldn't give. “I see.”

Her mother squeezed her hand again, gaze warm but firm as she met her eyes. “Whatever you decide, I will support you however I can. You will never be alone in this, Rachel.”

She sighed again, though the pressure in her chest eased slightly. “I don’t know what I want, Mom. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“ _ I  _ know that there is nothing you are not capable of.” There was a fierceness to Rebecca’s words that took her by surprise, unabashed pride in her tone that she wasn't used to hearing. “But I understand your fears. I believe I shared most of them, when I was in your shoes.”

“How did you know?” The question blurted from her mouth without permission. “That you wanted to be a mom?”

Rebecca okwas silent for a long moment as she pondered the question, eyes staring off into the distance. “For the longest time, I never considered motherhood as a path I would take. But when I discovered I was pregnant… it changed everything.” When she looked back at Rachel, she was smiling softly. “I don’t think there was a specific moment really; but when I held you in my arms for the first time, I just knew.”

Rachel exhaled slowly, looking away. She knew she shared many physical similarities with her mother- something Farah enjoyed teasing her for on the occasion- but it wasn’t until that moment that she considered the many other qualities they had in common. She too had never planned on children or marriage or anything that wasn’t being detective of Wayhaven. She had long accepted that her path in life didn't include having a family. 

But now her path had veered wildly off course. And yes, she was terrified. And yes, she didn’t know if Adam would ever come around to the idea of raising a child with her, of actually  _ being  _ with her. But, underneath it all, there was a spark of excitement too. Of joy.

When she was a little girl, all alone in an empty house, all she had ever wanted was a family of her own. To have someone with her, who would always love her. To not be alone. Yes, it would be extremely complicated and dangerous, raising a child in this world she suddenly found herself thrown into. But Rebecca, for all her flaws and faults as a parent, had always managed to keep her safe.

Was it selfish, that she was even considering trying to raise a child when her blood was like a drug to every supernatural out there? Yes. It was. But the more she thought about it, imagined what it would be like to have a little one toddling around, the more she felt like she could handle it. And the happier she felt; like her path hadn't veered off course at all, but led her right to where she needed to be.

“I will always be there for you, Rachel. Both of you,” Rebecca murmured, squeezing her hand and drawing her out of her thoughts. “If that’s what you want.”

Rachel smiled slightly, feeling more certain, more at peace, than she had in days. “Maybe it is.”

It had been a few weeks since the last time Rachel had been at the warehouse, but it was soothing to see how little had changed. And a little jarring, admittedly, when it felt like her entire life had been flipped upside down.

But the chain link fence surrounding the seemingly abandoned building was the same. The ivy entwined with the bricks was the same and the wildflowers that were scattered across the ground remained the same. It was only she that was changed.

Her nausea had eased ever so slightly over the past week, enough that Rachel could eat a piece of toast without needing to immediately find a bathroom. The initial shock was starting to wear off as well, the numbness giving away to a tentative excitement. She was going to be a mother; as absolutely terrifying as that thought was, it always brought a small smile to her lips.

She still wasn’t certain in her abilities to be a good, involved parent; as grateful as she was for her relationship with Rebecca now, she certainly hadn’t provided many great examples of motherhood growing up.

But she would learn. And she would love that baby more than she had ever loved anything in her life; she thought she was already starting to.

The hallways of the warehouse hadn’t gotten any easier to navigate in the time Rachel had been away. She found herself lost almost immediately, making wrong turns and backtracking when she found herself nowhere near her destination.

Perhaps she should have called, given Unit Bravo a heads up that she was coming. But she had a feeling that Adam would only avoid her if given the opportunity. She had given him a week, as hard as it had been, to come to terms with everything. She had needed the time herself, in order to be certain that this was truly what she wanted. It was. And now they needed to face reality.

“You lost or somethin’?”

Rachel almost stumbled into the wall in shock, gasping out loud as she turned around to face Morgan. The vampire smirked at her, an unlit cigarette dangling from her lips.

“Thanks for that,” Rachel said sarcastically, taking a deep breath in hopes that her heart rate would return to normal. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Morgan shrugged, thumb playing with the lighter in her hand. “You’re the one who wandered in unannounced.”

Before Rachel could respond, a loud voice interrupted. “ _ Finally,  _ some excitement. I was so  _ bored _ .”

Rachel blinked and Farah was suddenly at her side, grinning widely at her. “It’s been a while, Rachel. It was starting to feel like you were avoiding us.”

She coughed and looked away, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. She heard Morgan snicker in her dark corner, obviously enjoying her discomfort; but before she could come up with even a poor excuse, a third figure joined them.

“It’s good to see you, Rachel. I hope you are feeling much better.” Nate offered her a gentle smile, one that had her relaxing almost against her will.

She smiled back half-heartedly. “I am, thank you. Sorry for dropping in unannounced.”

“Don’t be,” Farah said, interrupting Nate before he could respond. “The only thing you were interrupting was boring old research.” She made a face that earned a smile from Rachel and a disgruntled frown from Nate.

“Is there something you needed?” Nate asked, after giving a long sigh. “Or is this a social visit?”

Rachel took a deep breath, straightening her posture. “I’m actually looking for Adam.”

All three vampires stared at her with varying degrees of amusement. Farah looked ecstatic, eyes lighting up as a hundred different jokes entered her mind at the same time. Morgan just raised her eyebrows, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a smirk. Only Nate smiled gently, something akin to sympathy in his eyes. It made her swallow and quickly tear her gaze away again.

“It’s about work,” she added quickly, feeling her blush spread across her face despite herself.

A loud chortle ripped out of Farah, eyes bright with unrestrained mirth.  _ “I’ll bet-”  _ She was quickly interrupted by Nate, who stepped forward and spoke like the young vampire was not in the room.

“Of course,” he said, his gentle smile only giving away slightly at the edges. Rachel pretended not to notice the concern in his eyes. “He is in the training room.”

“Where he’s been for pretty much the entire week,” Farah added, amusement making her bounce as her glittering amber eyes examined Rachel. “That really only means one thing. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you, Rachel?”

She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest and she quickly looked away. “Thanks, Nate,” she muttered, ignoring Farah’s question altogether. She turned on her heels and began to walk in the direction she presumed the training room to be in.

“Wrong way!” Farah called after her.

Rachel stopped, gave an annoyed sigh, and turned on her heels to walk in the opposite direction. She glanced back over her shoulder at the group, only to see Morgan examining her with a frown. The vampire shook her head before glancing away, lighting her cigarette and ignoring Nate as he chastised her about needing an ashtray.

When she eventually found the training room, Rachel came to a stop a few feet from the door. She inhaled slowly before releasing it, mind going over the speech she had spent days memorizing. She could do this. She needed to do this. Her hand brushed over her stomach as she reminded herself that her life was no longer just her own.

Squaring her shoulders, Rachel slowly pushed the doors open, only to come to a sudden stop when the sight of him took her breath away.

He moved across the room in a blur. It was hard to keep focus on what he was doing. One moment Adam was attacking a practice dummy with precision and ferocity, holding his blows back just before they made impact. Not even a full second later, he was aiming a kick at a dummy on the other side of the room. He seemed to be in his own world, lost in whatever thoughts that plagued him.

And then his eyes locked onto hers.

For one moment- one long, long moment that felt like hours- they just stared at each other. Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat, unable and unwilling to look away from him. Her whole being ached for him; her mind, her body, her soul. If there wasn’t so much space between them, she would have reached out, pulled him in. She would have-

Adam turned away, his attention returning to the practice dummy in front of him. She exhaled sharply, the dismissiveness of his actions stinging more than she wished it did. Slowly, feeling like she was walking on dead legs, she took one step, and then another, into the room.

He didn’t turn to face her when she entered, instead keeping his focus on the dummy he was currently attacking. He launched one punch and then another, an almost elegance to his movements that she couldn’t help but be entranced by.

Rachel stayed along the edge of the room, wishing above everything that he would just look at her. Acknowledge her. A minute passed without a single word spoken and Adam seemed more than willing to wait her out.

She bit back a sigh, trying not to feel put out by how poorly this was already going. It didn’t matter, she insisted to herself. She was there to say what she needed to say and that was all. How Adam acted or reacted- it didn’t matter.

“We need to talk.”

He went still at the sound of her voice, back turned towards her. She took a hesitant step forward, wishing beyond anything that he would say  _ something.  _ When he didn’t, she let loose a long sigh. “Adam-”

“What is it you want me to say?” His voice was rough, almost angry. She just managed to stop herself from flinching at the sound of it. “What do you- why are you here, Detective?”

She took another step forward and braced herself.  _ Say what you need to say.  _ “I’m going to have this baby.”

She watched as he turned to marble in the middle of the training room, a perfect, beautiful statue, but she forced herself to continue. “I know this isn’t what you want. I know you don’t-”  _ want to be with me.  _ She cut herself off before she could finish that sentence, mind flashing painfully back to that early morning at the cabin.

_ This was a mistake. One that cannot happen again.  _ And she hadn’t fought him on that, not really. Instead, she had just walked away. Because it was easier, less painful. Or so she thought. Maybe if she had fought for him, things might be different. Maybe-

But no. It didn’t matter anymore. There was only one thing, one person that mattered. That was who she was here for.

“I’m only here to tell you that there’s no obligation on your part.” Rachel focused on the wall behind him, found it easier instead of attempting to meet his eyes. “You can be as involved as you want to, or not at all. If you want-” She almost choked on her next words, but forced herself to say them; even as they broke off tiny little pieces of her heart as they left her mouth. “If you want, no one ever has to know that you’re the father.”

He was silent for so long, so still, that Rachel started to wonder if he had even heard her. She took a slow step backwards, debating if she should leave, but then Adam’s voice broke through the silence. 

“You do not want me to be involved.” It was a statement, no emotion at all behind his words, and yet she had the feeling that they cost him almost everything to say aloud.

“No!” Her sudden exclamation of the word, and the force with which she spoke it, seemed to startle them both. 

For the first time since she entered the training room, Adam turned around to face her. His expression was just as stony as his body language- but his eyes gave away the volatile emotions mixing within him.

Rachel took a deep breath, attempting to gather her thoughts once more. “It’s not about what I want. I- I know what  _ I  _ want. But I don’t want to force you into anything that you don’t want.” She was rambling, never a good sign. But her entire planned speech had already gone off the rails and she had no idea how to get back on track.

“Do not presume to know what it is that I want, Detective.” He sounded angry, though for the life of her, she didn’t know why. And that only served to infuriate her as well.

Rachel frowned and glared up at him, hands coming to rest on her hips. “Well, what am I supposed to do when you won’t tell me?”

It was at that moment that they both seemed to realize that the distance between them had shrunk. At some point, unrealized by both of them, Adam had taken several strides until they were barely a foot apart. She exhaled slowly, realizing that the last time they were this close, he was kissing her.

She glanced away from him, trying not to think about how that mouth had felt like against hers, what the taste of him was like on her tongue. Rachel cleared her throat and met Adam’s eyes again.

His expression had softened as well, as if those same thoughts were running through his own mind. He glanced away from her, shoulders slumping as some of his fight left him. Adam ran a hand up the back up his neck, rubbing at it as he avoided her gaze. The gesture was so human it brought a small smile to her lips.

Rachel blinked and quickly stifled her smile, remembering her entire purpose of being there. “I want you to be involved,” she murmured quietly, feeling his gaze on her once more. “But only if that’s what you want. No hard feelings, no obligations. I want- I only want my child to be surrounded by people who want to be there.”

And, with that finally being said, Rachel turned on her heels and strode out the door. She didn’t look back, even when every part of her desperately wanted to.

If she had, she would have seen Adam watching her, his expression slowly crumbling with every step she took away from him.


	4. First; Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait times between chapters. I hope the longer chapters make up for it- this bad boy is just over 10,000 words. Apologies if you don't like long chapters, but I couldn't break it up into two parts cos of flow.   
> Also everyone who was mad at Adam last chapter is valid, but I promise he'll make it up to you guys (and Rachel) soon. Maybe even this chapter???  
> Thank you for reading! Happy Valentines day!

_ “At nine weeks, your baby is about the size of an olive! This week the baby will begin to develop muscles, and you just might be able to hear their heartbeat at your next ultrasound appointment! As for the expecting mother-” _

A sudden knock at her front door broke Rachel from her concentration, drawing her attention away from the open book in her lap. She gently pushed away the blanket she had wrapped around her before standing up. 

This late into the evening, she wasn’t sure who could possibly be at her doorstep. She refused to let hope fester inside of her at the thought of who she  _ wanted  _ it to be, refused to even think of him. 

Days had passed without any word at all; he had made his decision, it seemed, and Rachel couldn’t hold that against him. Even if it cut her to jagged pieces, even if she had  _ hoped- _

She took a deep, ragged breath and yanked the door open. She refused to acknowledge the small wiggle of disappointment she felt when it was Rebecca on the other side.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” She gave a small smile and raised the bag she held in one hand. “I brought you dinner.”

Rachel’s smile was only slightly forced. “No, you’re not. I was just reading.” She opened the door wider and stepped to the side. “Though I’m really not that hungry.”

Her morning sickness seemed to have reached its peak and there was little she was able to keep down. She closed the door as Rebecca entered, immediately making a beeline for the kitchen. She watched as her mother began unloading the contents of the bag, moving around the space with a casualness that was, admittedly, a little jarring.

She certainly wasn’t used to seeing her mother in such a domestic scene. It was, however, a little nice to have someone taking care of her. Even if she would never admit it.

Rachel moved past the coffee table covered with pregnancy and parenting books, along with half-filled cans of ginger ale, to grab her blanket from her previously occupied chair. She wrapped it around herself before moving into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

She watched as Rebecca transferred the contents of a plastic container into a bowl, before sticking it into the microwave. As soon as she hit start, she turned back to Rachel.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, her expression as serious as if they were discussing an ongoing mission. “Any better?”

Rachel gave a half shrug, glancing away. “Not any worse, I suppose. The nausea comes and goes in waves.” She glanced back at her mother, a small frown taking over her mouth. “I- It’s good to see you and everything, but are you just here to check up on me? Or are there any ulterior motives I should know about?”

Her mother shook her head, frowning as she pulled a box of crackers out of the bag. “My only motive is to take care of you, if… if that is something you would allow.” Doubt crossed her features, and Rachel suddenly felt guilty for questioning her. “I can go, if you wish-”

“No,” she interjected quickly, smiling in order to ease her fears. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Rebecca beamed, making Rachel smile brighter in response. In an act of impulse, she reached across the table and placed her hand over her mother’s, squeezing it gently. Rebecca returned the gesture, their moment interrupted a few seconds later when the timer on the microwave went off.

Rebecca pulled away to attend to Rachel’s dinner. “Have a seat,” she ordered. “I will bring it out to you.”

Despite truly not being very hungry, she moved to the couch, tucking her legs underneath her body. A few moments later, Rebecca placed a bowl of broth and a plate of crackers in front of her. “Thanks mom.” She smiled up at Rebecca, expression completely genuine.

Her mother returned the smile, settling into the chair nearest the couch. “You are welcome.”

The next few minutes passed in silence as Rachel forced herself to eat a few spoonfuls of broth and a couple of crackers, mainly for her mother’s sake. Though, her stomach did seem to settle a bit, so she indulged in another cracker.

“How are you handling things?” Rebecca asked suddenly, gaze falling to the stacks of books on the coffee table. “Did you schedule your appointment with the facility yet?”

Given the nature of her blood and the unknown effect it might have on her child, the only thing Rebecca had insisted on, so far, was that her pregnancy be attended to by only agency doctors. Her mother had called in a few favors in order to keep things quiet, and so far her pregnancy had remained secret. It could only last so long, she knew. Gossip in the facility was perhaps even worse than it was in Wayhaven.

Rachel nodded, setting her spoon down and leaning back into the couch. “My first ultrasound appointment is in a few days. I’ve already started taking the prenatal vitamins that Elidor recommended.”

“Good.” But Rebecca’s furrowed brow didn’t disappear. However, their conversation lapsed into silence once more.

Rachel arched an eyebrow. “Was there something else?”

Her mother cleared her throat, glancing away almost awkwardly. But, if there was one thing Rebecca Marsden wasn’t, it was awkward. “And how are you handling… everything else?”

Her eyebrows shot up higher. “‘Everything else’?”

“Expecting a child is quite a lot to handle under normal circumstances, and these are hardly those.” She cleared her throat and met Rachel’s gaze. As much as she tried to hide it, it was easy to see the concern in her mother’s eyes. “Especially if you are taking all that responsibility on by yourself.”

A long moment passed before Rachel’s brow finally relaxed and understanding washed over her. Rebecca had yet to inquire about the identity of the father. She had been foolish enough to hope that that would not change.

Still, it was unusual for her mother not to be direct. Perhaps this conversation would be just as awkward for her as it would be for Rachel. “I’m not sure what you’re asking,” she said finally, glancing away.

Rebecca gave a sigh, straightening in her chair. “I know it is not my business to ask,” she started. “And if I am crossing any lines, I apologize. I only wish to know that you- both of you- are getting all the support you need.”

She debated her options, determining how honest she wanted to be, before eventually deflating with a sigh of her own. “He knows,” she responded finally, unable to look her mother in the eye. “I told him he can be as involved as he wants, but that I can and will do this by myself.”

She took a deep breath, fingers ghosting over her stomach as she, again, tried and failed not to think about Adam. It was getting easier to tell herself that she didn’t need him, but she had yet to completely believe the lie.

“I see.” She glanced up at her mother, noticing that the concern, and questions, had yet to fade from her eyes.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, feeling more drained than she had before this conversation started. “Just ask whatever it is you’re thinking,” she said, exhaustion more prevalent in her voice than annoyance.

So much time passed that she began to think that her mother would never speak. “It’s…” Rebecca finally started to say, a surprising amount of disgust passing across her expression. “It’s not that reporter, is it?”

A sharp bark of laughter ripped out of Rachel’s throat.  _ That  _ had been what had Rebecca all concerned? She wondered if she should be offended, that her mother thought Bobby was even a  _ possibility  _ as the identity of her unborn grandchild’s father. But her relationship with that man had always been tumultuous, so she supposed she had to acknowledge the logic behind the suggestion.

“God,  _ no.”  _ She resisted a shudder as her mother slumped with visible relief. “Believe me, my relationship with him is so far in the past, it’s ancient history.”

“Good.” Rebecca looked leagues more comfortable, a small smile on her face as she stood up to gather the remnants of Rachel’s meal. She moved into the kitchen and began washing the dishes.

Rachel stretched out across the couch, pausing as a sudden thought occurred to her. She gnawed at her lip, debating internally before releasing a long sigh. She didn’t want to reveal Adam as the father, not when he wasn’t yet sure if he wanted to claim that title. 

But there was another added complication to her pregnancy that Rachel had been unable to stop thinking about. And her mother would know if it was something worth worrying over. “Actually,” she started, giving a long exhale. “The father… isn’t human.”

She wasn’t sure what response she should have expected; a loud gasp, the sound of plates crashing. But there was only a slight pause to the soft clanging of dishes being washed, audible only if someone was listening for it.

Rachel sat up, suddenly unable to stand her mother’s silence. “That’s… it won’t complicate things, will it? For the baby?” Not for the first time, Rachel doubted her capabilities to keep her child safe; a half-vampire baby with her weird blood running through their veins. They would always be in danger, never safe.

When Rebecca responded, her tone was suddenly very professional. “Hybrids are incredibly rare, though not unheard of. Most children between humans and supernaturals are human, but there are exceptions. It will be impossible to know how, or if, your blood will have any impact until after the birth. But I will inform the doctors at the facility so they may begin to search for any answers.”

Rachel tried to breath, nodding her head as Rebecca continued to speak. Was she being so terribly selfish? Was crushing loneliness really a good reason to put a child, her child, at risk? Was she already being a bad mother? Those questions haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

“Rachel.”

She started as a hand came to rest on her shoulder, drawing her from her thoughts. Rebecca’s concerned expression stared down at her.

“There is no reason to worry, not yet. The few hybrids I have met in my life have all been perfectly healthy, well-adjusted people.” Rebecca sat down next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. “You will be a great mother.”

“How do you know that?” She mumbled, but let her head roll to the side to rest against Rebecca’s shoulder.

A small smile flitted across her lips as she reached up to brush a strand of hair from Rachel’s face. “There are just some things mothers know. Something you’ll learn soon enough.”

Rachel glared up at the sun, angry at its audacity to shine so brightly. She carefully lifted a box of files from the trunk of her car, back already straining from the weight of it. 

Her irritability only seemed to worsen with every hour that passed, and it couldn’t even be entirely blamed on her out-of-whack hormones; every time she was sure the day couldn’t get any worse, the universe seemed determined to prove her wrong.

She had spent the entire night tossing and turning, her nauseous stomach having kept her from getting truly comfortable. And just when she had finally managed to fall asleep, a phone call from the night volunteer woke her up, informing her of an animal attack that had happened on the outskirts of town.

And then, not too long after, another phone call from the agency made it clear that they weren’t convinced it was merely an animal attack. So, Rachel was forced to drag herself out of bed and to the station, not even allowed to have a cup of coffee to make up for her lack of sleep.

And to make matters even worse, she was late to her meeting with Unit Bravo and had to carry a heavy box full of reports of old animal attacks that Nate had requested. Even the thought had her groaning in annoyance as she hobbled towards the entrance. She set the box down with a loud sigh of relief, quickly punching in the passcode to open the doors.

Rachel leaned against a nearby beam for support as she waited for the doors to open. It was barely noon and she was already exhausted; between sleep deprivation and pregnancy, she wasn’t sure what to blame her fatigue on.

When the doors finally slid open, she took a step forward only to nearly stumble in surprise upon seeing a large figure waiting for her on the other side. Her heart stuttered uncomfortably in her chest; she somehow felt a strange combination of longing and dread, embarrassment and indignation. 

Adam stared impassively down at her, arms folded behind his back as his eyes flickered over her briefly. Rachel found herself taking a half step backwards, whether to put more distance between them or to make a break for it, she wasn’t sure.

“Detective,” he stated simply. As if there weren't a million other, more important things between them that needed to be spoken.

Rachel quickly looked away from him, hands coming to rest on her hips almost defensively. Clearing her throat, she asked, “Were you waiting for me?”

She glanced back up at him in time to watch Adam stiffen, his own gaze quickly darting away from her. “Of course not,” he snapped, still very much not looking at her. “I was… you’re late.”

His tone turned accusatory; while she would normally let him get away with such a poor excuse with only a small smile and the knowledge that she knew better, Rachel no longer had the energy or the care do so anymore. Instead she rolled her eyes, moving towards the box of files she really hoped Nate would be extremely grateful for.

“I am so sorry to have wasted your time, Commanding Agent.” 

She hurled his title at him like a spear and for a moment she almost thought she saw him flinch; that had been the one barrier he relied so much on that she had refused to erect herself. But then his eyes hardened, lips pressing into a firm line.

Rachel ignored his expression, instead bending down to lift the boxes into her arms. She couldn’t help the small groan of exertion that escaped her; the files suddenly felt as if they had gained weight while on the ground.

“What do you think you are doing?” 

She glanced up at the sharpness to Adam's tone, as if he were scolding a child that was purposefully endangering themselves for no particular reason at all.

“What does it look like to you?” Rachel couldn’t help but snark at him. Maybe she was taking it a little far, but her back was starting to ache and her feet were killing her,  _ damn it. _

“You should not be lifting such heavy boxes while-” Adam cut himself off, the frustration gone from his voice when he spoke again, replaced by an obvious effort to sound indifferent. “In your condition.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes again. “Way to make it sound like I’m dying, Adam.” There was more than a little bitterness to her tone, and she moved to step around him. “And you're only prolonging this by standing in my way.”

He didn’t move, arms folding over his chest as he glared down at her. “Give it to me.”

Rachel scoffed and shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“I wasn’t asking, Detective.”

“I’m not either.” Rachel glared up at him, expression just as fierce as his. “I don’t need your help.”

_ “Detective Marsden.”  _ There was a warning in the low growl of Adam's voice, but she didn’t care.

_ “Agent du Mortain,”  _ she mocked back, tone leaving as little room for arguments as his had.

“Why must you be so infuriating?” Adam exclaimed, arms uncrossing and fingers flexing at his sides.

“And why are you pretending to care?” She moved to step around him again and he mirrored her movements. “You’ve made it perfectly clear that you don’t.”

Her lips instantly snapped shut as soon as the words left her mouth. Rachel knew she shouldn’t have said that, regretted it almost immediately. 

She glanced up in time to see Adam’s face fall in surprise; shock and… something she almost thought was hurt passing over his features. It was perhaps the most open she had seen him look in almost three months.

“I’m sorry.” The words rushed from her mouth in a whisper, eyes wide in apology. “That was unfair of me.”

Did she truly believe that, deep down? No, she didn’t. Couldn’t. She couldn’t believe that he didn’t care about her; even in his own way, even if he could never do anything with it. She couldn’t believe that none of it had mattered, that their night together had never mattered-

“But not unjustified.” Adam spoke quietly, so quietly she almost missed it. Rachel glanced up in surprise, locking his gaze and suddenly unable to look away. “I…”

He opened his mouth but no words came out. They stared desperately back at the other, willing,  _ pleading  _ for them to break the silence. To say what needed to be said. But neither could.

Rachel looked away first, taking pity on them both. She held out the files to him resignedly. “Here, you can take them.”

Adam reached for them immediately, shoulders slumping in relief; of what, she wasn’t quite sure. “Thank you, Rachel.”

She inhaled sharply as he whispered her name; the way his accent wrapped around it as much of a gift as his gratitude. Her fingers slipped on the cardboard of the box, but he carefully took them from her before they could fall.

A million unsaid things passed between them in one moment, Adam’s eyes roving over her as if locked in a silent, angry debate with himself. Then he gave a huff of annoyance and turned his back to stride down the hall. And, just like that, the moment was over.

She left a wide gap between herself and Adam as they walked to the living room. Every muscle in his back was taut, shoulders tense and spine set straight. Rachel felt the distance between them as if it were an ocean and not a mere ten feet; she ached for him even when he was within reach.

The rest of Unit Bravo was waiting for them in the living room, each perched in their usual spots about the room. Wordlessly, Adam deposited the box of files on a nearby end table, before taking his spot at the front of the room.

Rachel immediately sank into the nearest arm chair, just managing to hold back a sigh of relief. She let her eyes close briefly, a wave of exhaustion cresting against her. When she opened them again, Farah was smirking at her.

“Late again, Detective Marsden,” she remarked, eyes glittering with amusement.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, not even bothering to come up with a response. That didn’t seem to deter Farah, though; she merely opted to switch targets.

She turned around and aimed her smirk at Adam, who barely shifted under the young vampire’s scrutiny. “What a happy little coincidence, that our fearless leader just so happened to be near the entrance when our detective was on her way over. Any particular reason for that, Adam?”

He glared at her, jaw clenched tightly and a warning in his expression. His response, or lack-thereof, seemed to only delight Farah. But before she could antagonize Adam further, Nate stepped in.

“Enough, Farah. We have more important matters at hand,” he barked, gaze sliding to Rachel as he smiled at her. “Thank you for bringing the reports, Rachel.”

She just nodded, too exhausted to do anything else. “You’re welcome.”

“Let’s get on with the meeting, shall we?” Adam somehow made the question sound like an order and the rest of the unit quickly fell into line. Rachel glanced up just to see him turn away from her, brow furrowed and eyes distant.

She let her eyes run over his form, lingering on his arms, his muscles, until he started speaking again. She quickly glanced away, feeling her cheeks start to burn. She caught Farah grinning at her out of the corner of her eye and Rachel pointedly did not look back.

Adam stated what little details about the attack that they did know, his tone as professional and unemotional as usual. But every now and then she felt eyes on her, only to glance up and catch Adam looking away.

“We will split up,” he announced briskly, arms folded behind his back as he physically turned his body away from Rachel. “A few of us will go to the scene of the attack and the others will go to the hospital to talk to the victim.”

Rachel sat up straighter, shifting one of her legs over the other. “I can go to the crime scene,” she volunteered, Adam’s eyes snapping to her as soon as the words left her mouth. “I’m familiar with those woods, I can-”

“No.” Adam cut her off, eyes fierce as he glared at her. “It is too dangerous.”

She couldn't help the scoff that escaped her, or the rolling of her eyes that followed. She hadn't thought it was possible for him to get more overprotective, but clearly she'd been wrong. She could practically feel Farah vibrate with excitement from the other side of the room, eyes moving between her and Adam as if she were watching a game unfold.

“If whatever attacked that person is just waiting out in the woods for us, this is going to be an extremely easy case to solve," Rachel pointed out. 

Adam clenched his jaw so tightly, she could practically hear his teeth grind together. “If whatever did this is still lurking out there, I will have you nowhere near it.”

Rachel did her best to ignore how her stomach flip flopped at his words, not allowing the emotions he evoked to deter her.

Instead she glared back at Adam, feeling a stubborn unwillingness to back down. The calmer, rational part of her brain understood his concerns, was even endeared by them. But she was pregnant, not made of glass. She could still do her job, still protect the citizens of Wayhaven. 

“I have done much more dangerous things than wander the woods in the middle of the afternoon,” she argued. Adam’s face pinched tighter, as if he didn’t appreciate the reminder.

"Detective, do not-" He cut himself off, pinching the bridge of his nose. When he looked at her again, his eyes were softer than before, gentler. It made her heart skip a beat. “Please understand that this is not worth the risk.”

His eyes seemed to plead with her, as much as Adam was capable of such a thing, and the fight in Rachel instantly died. He was right, of course. She hated when he was right. Her shoulders slumped and she glanced away from him, unable to bare the weight of his gaze any more.

“Alright,” she mumbled. “I’ll talk to the victim and their family. You can go to the crime scene.”

The room went completely silent and she glanced back up to see various states of shock and surprise across all four vampires’ faces. Adam instantly schooled his expression back into one of ambivalence, but she didn’t miss the spark of relief in his eyes.

“Are you kidding me?” Farah exclaimed, making Rachel jump and tear her gaze away from Adam. “What the hell was that?”

“What was what?” Rachel averted the vampire’s gaze and pretended to pick at a loose string on her sweater.

“ _ That. _ ” Farah gestured between Rachel and Adam as if that explained everything. Her full lips were pulled into a deep frown of disappointment. “You two barely exchange two words in three months and now you’re  _ agreeing _ ? On Rachel’s  _ safety?! _ What the hell happened between you guys?”

“Nothing.” 

_ “Nothing!” _

Rachel and Adam answered at the same time, eyes meeting once more before both looked away and tried to ignore the other’s existence.

“Exactly!” Farah’s eyebrows were furrowed, confusion and annoyance evident on her face. “What’s going on?”

Feeling a panic creep up her spine, Rachel opened her mouth to deny everything again. but, before she could, Nate stepped forward. She had never loved the man more than she did in that moment. “That's enough, Farah,” he chided. “We need to focus on the mission.”

Adam nodded in agreement, very obviously eager to get the conversation back on track. “Something we should get on with. I will go investigate the scene-”

“And I will accompany you,” Nate interjected.

The two locked gazes, an entire conversation seeming to occur between them in the span of a second. Adam’s shoulders slumped before he glanced away.

“Fine,” he agreed, jaw clenched tightly. “Farah and Morgan will go with the Detective to the hospital. You have your assignments, let’s get to it.”

With that, he turned sharply on his heels and stormed out of the room. Nate quickly followed him, an oddly determined expression on his face. Rachel couldn’t help but frown as she watched them, uncertain about what their strange exchange had been about.

Whatever it meant, she hoped it would be for the best.

Sunlight filtered from between the trees as Adam observed the area with keen eyes. The lumber mill was long abandoned and falling apart at the seams, like most buildings littering the outskirts of the town.

He could not imagine why any human would stray so far out into the middle of nowhere, why they would have any reason to. But the victim had been a teenager, after all; they had less sense than even most humans.

Adam ran over the parameters of the mission again in his head. It had been almost ten hours since the attack, but he should still be able to sense if a supernatural-

“What is going on, Adam?”

He instantly stiffened at the sound of that voice; one that usually soothed his nerves only served to irritate them now. He braced himself for the conversation that was to come as Nate stepped up to his side.

He could feel the eyes of his oldest friend on him, waiting for an answer he didn’t know how to give. For the first time in his almost millenium of vampire life, Adam felt completely out of control. He always knew what he wanted, what he was doing and how he would do it. But now…

Nothing made sense now. 

“We are here to investigate whether the attack was perpetrated by a supernatural creature,” Adam answered, his tone giving none of his inner turmoil away. His gaze was glued to the line of trees in the distance, scanning for any threats. He did his best to pretend that he was entirely focused on the mission, when his mind couldn’t have been further from it.

Nate let out a sigh, his disappointment almost tangible. “You know that wasn’t what I was referring to.”

His teeth clenched together hard, every muscle in Adam’s body tensing. “Now is not the time for this, Nate,” he managed to grind out.

“Time is something you have less of than you think, Adam,” the other man murmured, his words surprising Adam enough to let his guard drop for a moment. “I am worried that you’re closer to running out of it than you might realize.”

He stayed stock still, frozen in place as his thoughts whirled ceaselessly in his head. Nate was even more correct than he might have realized and the truth of it all stunned him.

For centuries, time seemed to run together for Adam, blending and congealing. Never ending. He had never been more aware of each passing day than when he met Rachel. Suddenly, each second of her life held more weight than every month of his, for they were precious, finite things. There would come a day where she would no longer be on this earth and he-

Adam never allowed himself to think about what would come after.

But now time was more scarce than it had ever been. It would be mere months before there would be a child in her arms, a child that was  _ his _ . Unless he…

Unless he what? Turned his back on them, abandoned his child and the woman he-

But what was the alternative? Would the life of their child be safer if he was in or out of it? Would life be better, for both them and Rachel, if he was never a part of it? Just considering it made him feel like his ribs were crushing into his heart with every breath he took.

But if it was better for them-

He let out an irritated groan, hand dragging down his face. Adam was stuck in the same circles of arguments he had been for weeks. For far too long, he refused to acknowledge the circumstances his loss of control had gotten them into, forced Rachel to burden everything alone. But now he couldn’t see a clear solution, a path forward that was best for everyone.

He groaned again.

A hand, familiar and gentle, came to rest on his shoulders. He stiffened automatically underneath it. “Adam,” Nate murmured softly. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Anything. He had kept more secrets from Nate the past few months than he had the past three hundred years. And now Adam found himself buckling under the weight of the truth. He opened his mouth and it just all started spilling out.

“Three months ago,” he started to say, barely aware of the words as they escaped his tongue. “When the Detective and I were trapped in that safehouse overnight, we…” He cleared his throat, looked far off into the distance. “We were intimate.”

A sharp intake of breath was the only response Nate gave. But when Adam finally managed to turn his head and see his reaction, the other man’s face looked more understanding than surprised.

“Ah,” Nate murmured, squeezing Adam’s shoulder gently and causing the other man to look away, jaw clenched. “That does explain some things.”

He refused to think about what exactly his words meant, instead barrelling forward with his explanation almost defensively. “It was a brief lapse of control,” he said, fingers clenching at his sides as his traitorous mind tried to conjure up what Rachel’s skin had felt like that night. “It will not happen again.”

“Adam-” Nate started to say with a sigh, only to get cut off.

“That is not all.” He took a deep breath and let it go, eyes briefly shutting as he considered just what he was about to do. To speak the truth out loud would only make it real. But this secret, this decision, was threatening to collapse him with its weight. “Rachel- the Detective- she is…” Adam gritted his teeth and forced the words out.

“She’s with child.”

Nate’s hand fell from his shoulder, his gasp far more audible than the last one. Adam was reluctant to turn and look at his friend, to see the look on his face and know for certain that-

“That’s wonderful.”

Adam’s eyes widened as his head whipped around to look at Nate. The man was smiling softly, hand reaching up to take Adam’s shoulder once more. 

He swallowed hard and looked away, unable to withstand Nate’s excited expression further. “Is it?” He muttered, mostly to himself. “This world we live in, the life I live- a child will never be safe in it. They will be in constant danger from the moment they are born.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nate’s smile fall away. But his hand remained on Adam’s shoulder, steady and strong. “There will be dangers, yes. But dangers we can account for and prevent. Every path worth taking holds some risk, old friend.”

He just gave a disbelieving grunt, gaze lost somewhere in the distance. In his mind, Adam tried to think of himself as a father. Children had been something he had only vaguely considered as a human, the notion disappearing altogether as a vampire.

He had long accepted that children, family, all of that was something he would never have. But now that it was in front of him, he didn’t know how to reach out to take it. Or even if he should.

What did he have to give a child? To give Rachel? She would be a wonderful parent, a wonderful mother. She didn’t need him.

“How is Rachel handling the news?” Nate prompted when Adam didn’t speak again.

It was a long time before Adam managed to find the words. “She’s… happy, I think. She wants to have the baby.” 

And that was all he really knew, because every time Adam went to call her or was halfway to her apartment, he always put the phone down or turned around.

“And what do you want?”

Adam let his eyes close as he considered the question that was at the route of it all.  _ Nothing _ , he wanted to say. Because that was what the answer had always been, what he had needed it to be. He wanted nothing. It was easier that way.

Until he had met the woman he wanted more than anything.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, hating himself for the moment of vulnerability, of weakness. He felt exposed, and that was the one thing Adam never allowed himself to be.

“I think you do,” Nate said softly but insistently.

In his head, he could imagine Rachel in the sunlight; ethereal and stunning as she smiled down at the little bundle in her arms. He felt his heart soar at the image, bursting to life after so many silent years.

Yes. He wanted that.

But what he wanted didn’t matter.

“I cannot put them at risk, Nate. I will not.” Adam forced more certainty into his words than he felt, forced himself to stand straight, and forced that image of Rachel out of his mind.

His faux-certainty did not last long. Adam knew he couldn’t walk away either. Never mind that he would never be strong enough to, he had a responsibility to both Rachel and the baby. And his responsibility was not something Rachel could dismiss or negate for him. Responsibility was not something he could so easily walk away from.

“What will you do then?” Nate asked, no small amount of concern in his voice.

If he couldn’t leave, then he had to stay. Adam felt his shoulders sink under the weight of that decision. At least if he were there, even from a distance, he could protect them both.

Even from a distance.

Adam did his best to pull himself back together, push his worries and fears and concerns deep within him. He stepped away from Nate, letting the man’s hand fall from his shoulder.

“My job,” he answered, before striding off towards the tree line.

That, at least, Adam knew how to do.

The hospital proved to be a waste of time. The victim received only minor injuries, thankfully, but their memory was foggy and any details they could provide seemed to suggest it truly was a wild animal behind the attack. The parents only let Rachel talk to their child for a few minutes before insisting that they needed rest and ushering the group out of the room.

Farah disappeared a few minutes after arriving, offering only vague excuses before running off. Now Rachel and Morgan were forced to wait for her to return, both growing more irritated by the minute.

“Let’s just leave her,” Morgan growled as leaned against the wall of the hospital. They were just outside the entrance of the hospital, the occasional patient strolling past them. “It’s not like she doesn’t know her way back.”

Rachel was sitting on a bench, legs stretched out in front of her. “Just give it a few more minutes,” she insisted, mostly because she knew both Adam and Nate wouldn’t approve. She was more inclined to agree with Morgan- all she wanted to do was go back to the warehouse so they could finish their preliminary investigation and she could go home.

Morgan just gave an annoyed huff, eyes running over a passing nurse with vague interest before looking away. She pulled a cigarette from her pocket, putting it to her lips while digging for her lighter.

Rachel frowned as smoke began to circle lazily in her direction, alarm making her sit up and scoot further away from Morgan. “Do you have to smoke right outside a hospital?” She asked, unable to stop the annoyance from creeping into her tone.

“Do you think I give a shit?” Morgan replied, taking a long drag from her cigarette. A patient entering the hospital glared at her, immediately cowering and walking away when Morgan glared back.

Rachel bit her lip, trying to think of other excuses. “Well, do you have to smoke around me then?”

“Since when do you care?” The other woman replied, raising a dark eyebrow. “What, you pregnant or something?”

Rachel choked, quickly glancing away from Morgan as her heart started racing. She tried to temper her reaction, hoping that the vampire was mostly ignoring her as she usually did.

She glanced back up, only to find Morgan staring at her with a look of dawning realization.

“Ah, shit,” the other woman cursed, the cigarette falling from her mouth. It hit the ground and she quickly stomped it out, eyes never leaving Rachel. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Rachel took a deep breath against the rising panic within her. This certainly wasn’t how she planned on announcing the news, but it had to come out sooner or later. Most of her was relieved, really, to have the truth out in the open. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Shit,” Morgan repeated, hand running through her hair. “Well, at least some things finally make sense.”

Rachel raised an eyebrow, confused. “Like what?”

“Like how you have two heartbeats,” the other woman explained, thumb playing with the lighter in her hand. “And why Adam’s been even more uptight than usual.”

Rachel jumped slightly at Adam’s name, unable to hide the surprise on her face. “What about Adam?”

“He’s the one who knocked you up, yeah? That mean the two of you finally fucked?”

“What? That’s not- We’re not-” She could feel her face turn bright red, Morgan’s smirk only deepening her blush. “We’re not together.”

“And that’s not an answer.” Morgan went to pull another cigarette out of her pocket, before cursing and letting her hand fall to her side. “But whatever, I don’t really care that much.”

Rachel snorted, leaning back into the bench as her racing heart finally started to calm. “Just- no one else knows, okay? So please don’t say anything. Especially to Farah.”

Morgan scoffed, slumping against the wall. “Yeah, no shit.”

After ten more minutes of waiting, Farah finally deigned them with her presence, allowing them to return to the warehouse. Morgan acted as if nothing had changed, the only sign that something had being the cigarette that remained unlit and tucked behind her ear, no matter how many times she brought it to her lips.

Nate and Adam had yet to return by the time they made to the living room, so they each took up their usual spots to wait. Rachel let her eyes fall shut, leaning back in the chair she was currently occupying.

No sooner than when she was just starting to drift to sleep did the doors burst open and Adam strode in, Nate on his heels. Her brief annoyance at being kept from her nap was immediately wiped away when Adam’s eyes met hers.

His gaze sought hers as soon as he stepped into the room. She wondered if he was aware of it, aware of his eyes running over her as if to make sure there wasn’t a hair put out of place in his absence. 

She offered him a small smile, silently saying  _ I’m fine, I promise.  _ There was only a small spark of relief in his eyes before all emotions were wiped away entirely from his face. He walked past her as if they were strangers, no further acknowledgement given. That smile slowly fell from her lips and Rachel sank back into her chair.

She was more than used to his little rejections, yet this one stung worse than the others. Rachel felt the threat of tears and she bit down hard on her bottom lip, refusing to shed them.

“How are you feeling, Rachel?”

She jumped slightly as Nate came to stop at her side, smiling down at her with even more warmth in his eyes than usual. She was grateful for the distraction, even the comfort, though she couldn’t help but feel like there was something she was missing.

“Fine,” she answered, eyes narrowed slightly as she regarded her friend. “A little tired, but… fine.”

“That’s good to hear. Do you need anything?”

Her frown deepened in suspicion. Even Farah was frowning at Nate, eyes narrowed as if there was a joke of some sort she wasn’t in on. “No, I’m good. Thanks.”

“Nate.” Adam glared at his oldest friend, giving him a sharp look. Nate smiled almost apologetically back before sliding into the chair next to Rachel.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at Adam, attempting to catch his attention for any sort of explanation, but he firmly avoided her gaze.

“We found nothing of note at the lumber mill,” Adam said, addressing the room in an attempt to start the meeting. “No trace of any sort of supernatural. Did you have any luck at the hospital?”

Rachel shook her head, trying to return her focus to work. “No. The victim believes it was a wild animal, and I’m starting to agree with him.”

Adam nodded slowly, still refusing to look at her. “We should monitor the situation, but for now I’m inclined to agree. I don’t see any evidence of supernatural meddling in this attack.”

The others nodded in agreement, and Rachel started to gather her things. “I’ll call animal control when I get to my office.” Grabbing her stack of reports, she started to stand up. “But other than that, I think this case- oh, woah.”

The world started spinning as soon as her feet touched the ground. Feeling suddenly light headed, Rachel lurched forward, her files slipping to the ground. Before she could hit the ground, two large hands caught her by the shoulders and a third grabbed her elbow to steady her.

“Are you alright?” A voice demanded as Rachel’s vision slowly returned to normal. “Are you hurt? Rachel?”

She looked up, head still spinning, and the first thing she saw was Adam. For a moment, she only could only focus on his face, his eyes. They were dark, full of nothing but concern and something else… fear? But what could he be afraid of?

“Rachel,” Adam repeated, his grip on her shoulders tightening. 

She blinked, everything slowly returning to normal as her vision snapped back into focus. Nate was standing just behind her, his hand on her arm and a deep frowning creasing his mouth. Even Morgan had moved from her corner, standing a few feet away and looking as concerned as Rachel had ever seen her. Only Farah remained in place, eyes full of confusion and worry in equal measure.

“I’m fine,” she said slowly, running a hand over her face. “Sorry, I just got a little lightheaded there for a second. But I’m fine now.”

Nate let go of her arm, taking a step back now that he was sure she wasn’t about to pass out. Adam, however, didn’t let go of her until she stepped out of his grasp. He was practically glaring at her, though she could still make out that spark of fear in his eyes.

“You should see a doctor,” he said in a tone that made her think it wasn’t really a suggestion. “Now.”

“Adam, we’re fine,” Rachel sighed, her hands running over her midsection, as if assuring herself that everything was okay. “If it happens again, I’ll-”

“‘We’?”

Four pairs of eyes all snapped to Farah, though one was significantly slower than the rest. The vampire’s face lit up, and Rachel could practically hear a clicking noise as Farah finally put all the pieces together. Her eyes met Rachel’s, a grin as bright as the sun shining through the window.

“Are you pregnant?”

Rachel and Adam both stiffened at the same time, turning into matching statues in the middle of the living room. She immediately glanced at Nate, eyes widening at the lack of surprise in his gaze. So Morgan hadn’t been the only one to discover the truth that afternoon.

She took a deep breath, turning to address Farah as she squared her shoulders. “Yes, I’m pregnant”

She was surprised by what a relief it was to say those words out loud, and Rachel felt a significant weight leave her shoulders. The words didn’t seem to have the same calming effect on Farah, however.

_ “What?!”  _ She screeched, causing Morgan to flinch. “When, where, why, how?”

Morgan snickered, reaching for a cigarette before frowning and letting her hand fall to her side. “I can tell you how if you really don’t know-”

Nate glared at her, cutting the other woman off. “Please don’t.” Morgan just smirked back.

“Wait, you two know? Does everyone know?i” Farah interrupted, eyes immediately falling to Adam, who shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. “Do you know?”

Rachel immediately stiffened, eyes falling to Adam. He pressed his lips together in a firm line, only his eyes giving away his anxiety. Rachel stepped forward, taking pity on him. “Yes, he knows. Sorry you were the last to be told, Farah. It wasn’t on purpose. Entirely.”

Farah didn’t seem moved by her apology. “I can’t believe Morgan knew before I did!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “I thought we were friends, Rachel!”

She rolled her eyes at the vampire's dramatics. “We are-”

“Wait!” Farah stopped and looked expectantly at Rachel. “Who’s the father?”

Again, Rachel’s eyes automatically found Adam. He hadn’t moved from his spot since the conversation had started, every muscle in his body tense. She cleared her throat and looked away quickly, but it was too late. Farah gave a loud, over dramatic gasp, eyes swinging from Rachel to Adam.

_ “What?!” _

Adam turned his back on the group and strode to the window, staring very intently out of it. Rachel purposefully turned away from him, taking another deep breath. This really wasn’t how she had wanted things to go.

“Yes,” was all Rachel was able to say. She bent down, quickly shoving the scattered reports into her bag. “And no, we’re not talking about it.”

Farah looked affronted, eyebrows pulling together. “But-”

“That’s enough, Farah,” Nate interrupted, sounding as tired as Rachel felt. “Let Rachel be. Too much stress is bad for the baby.”

“It’s also bad for Rachel,” she muttered, mostly to herself. She swung her bag over her shoulder and took a few steps towards the door. She paused, looking back at Farah with a frown. “We’ll talk more about it tomorrow, okay? I promise.”

“We better.” Farah still looked annoyed, though the expression quickly turned into a grin, like the sun after clouds had passed. “You can make it up to me by letting me name the baby.”

“Absolutely not.” Rachel couldn’t help her smile as she turned back towards the door.

“Farah Jr.!” She called to Rachel’s retreating back. “Just think about it!”

Rachel paused at the threshold, sparing Adam one last glance. She willed him to move, to turn and look back. When he didn’t, she gave a disappointed sigh and walked away.

She couldn’t afford to wait anymore.

The last rays of sunlight peeked through the blinds to illuminate Rachel’s office. She rubbed at her tired eyes as she forced herself to type the last few words to the report. She couldn’t leave until it was done, and she really just wanted to leave.

After the events of the day, all Rachel wanted to do was crawl into bed and never come out. Yet some of the tension that was there when she woke up that morning was gone; her pregnancy wasn’t a secret for her to keep anymore, a burden to bear for her alone. Unit Bravo- her family- knew and now everything was more real than it had ever been.

Rachel smiled, letting her fingers run over her stomach lovingly. It was still hard to believe that there was a baby growing in her, that in months they would be here and she would be a  _ mother.  _ It was all so terrifying and wonderful, it was almost too much to take.

A quick, sharp knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. Rachel looked up, eyes widening and heart skipping a beat when icy green eyes met hers.

Centuries seemed to pass in the span of seconds as they stared back at each other. It wasn’t until Adam cleared his throat and looked away that Rachel was finally able to breathe again.

“I apologize for startling you. Are you… feeling better?” he asked, still lingering in the doorway. Adam’s eyes quickly ran over her, as if analyzing her for any sign that her dizzy spell from earlier was still affecting her.

Rachel took a ragged breath and nodded. “I’m fine, I promise.” She couldn’t help the gentleness to her tone, touched by the concern in his. “Is there… something you needed?”

It was a long moment before Adam responded. He seemed to be bracing himself for something; she wished she knew what it was. Finally, he nodded and took a hesitant step into her office. “I would like to speak to you about something.”

Her breath caught in her throat, heart thundering in her chest. Hope threatened to shine through her like rays of sunlight through the window, but she refused to let it. Not until she knew exactly why he was standing in her office. “Okay.”

Adam took another step, still not meeting her gaze. Rachel, on the other hand, couldn’t look anywhere that wasn’t him. She was afraid if she did, he’d disappear altogether. “What’s this about?” She asked to prompt him when he didn’t continue, voice soft as not to spook him.

He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders as he came to stand in front of her desk. If she didn’t know him like she did, she’d almost think he was nervous. But Adam was never nervous; she had seen him face down supernaturals twice his size, intent on tearing him apart, without batting an eye. She couldn’t make him nervous when nothing else could, could she?

“I owe you an apology.”

Rachel’s brows furrowed, still unsure what he was talking about, but Adam barrelled forward. “I have not been there to support you these past few weeks as I should have been, but that is going to change.”

Her heart skipped a beat, damned hope creeping upon her once more, but Rachel needed more information. “What are you saying, Adam?” She asked, unable to keep the exasperation, the exhaustion, out of her voice. “Please, just say it.”

He seemed startled by her plea, blinking in surprise before regaining control. “This child is as much my responsibility as it is yours. I am obligated to see to their safety and yours. I will not abandon either of you- I never should have ever considered it.”

Responsibility. Obligations. Rachel’s heart sank into her stomach and she looked away, not able to look at him anymore. She would only ever be a job to him- that’s all he would ever let her be. But she refused to ever let her child feel like she did growing up. Alone, abandoned, a burden. She’d give them the childhood she never had, even if it shattered her.

“Adam,” she murmured, looking back up to meet his gaze. “This is never going to work if we both don’t want this.  _ Really  _ want this.”

He looked taken aback by her words, mouth opening as if to say something, but Rachel raced forward before he could. “I know that you feel responsible for us, and it’s not in your nature to walk away from responsibility, but my baby is not an obligation. So if that’s the only reason why you’re here, I think it’d be best for all three of us if you left. No hard feelings, no resentment. I told you I only want you to be involved if you wanted to be and I meant it-”

“I want to be.”

The words left his mouth in a rush, so quietly she almost didn’t hear them. Rachel cut herself off, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. Adam stared back evenly at her, standing tall as they both regarded each other.

“What?” She murmured breathlessly, almost certain she must have misheard him.

“I want to be involved.” He sounded more certain with every word he spoke, eyes never leaving hers. “And I swear to you that I won’t ever let our child feel like they are a mere obligation. They are far more than that.”

Rachel just stared at him, mouth agape as she processed everything he had just said. “You promise?” The words came out in a whisper; she hadn’t even meant to say them, they had escaped without permission.

Adam just nodded resolutely and there was no doubt in her mind that he had meant every word he had spoken. “I do.”

It was a long while before Rachel was able to look away from him, from those eyes that entranced her so.  _ Maybe the baby will have his eyes.  _ Her heart fluttered with joy at the idea; she could only hope.

She nodded too vigorously, looking down at her desk in order to be able to breathe again. “Okay.”

Adam blinked, the only visible sign of surprise he gave. “You are certain?”

Rachel nodded again, a smile that was a little relieved flitting across her lips. “I’m certain if you are.”

Adam offered a smile of his own, brilliant enough to take her breath away. “Anything you need, Rachel, I will provide it. Just say the word.”

She raised an eyebrow, feeling a delirious amount of joy as she grinned up at him. “Be careful saying that. You might regret those words when it’s two in the morning and all I want is ice cream.”

His smile grew, showing off a dimple that immediately took her breath away. “It is fortunate, then, that vampires don’t require much sleep.”

Rachel laughed, leaning back in her chair as she finally let herself feel that hope- that everything might really, truly be okay. No matter what happened between her and Adam, their child would always have two parents that loved them. And that was all she really needed.

Her eyes grazed over the clock on the wall, frowning when she noticed how late it was. With a sigh, Rachel slowly pushed herself out of her chair and reached for her coat.

“I should be getting home,” she said, shrugging her coat on.

“I will escort you,” Adam said immediately, face falling back into its usual mask.

She didn’t even argue the point with him, instead smiling slightly as her heart picked up speed once more. “Alright, thanks.”

If he was surprised by her easy agreement, he didn’t show it. Instead, he moved to open the door for her as she gathered her things. They moved into the lobby of the station, Adam taking her bag from her grasp and moving it to his shoulder.

Rachel rolled her eyes, not being able to help her small smile. “I’m pretty sure pregnant people can still carry  _ some  _ things, you know.”

“I will not take any risks with either of your lives,” he replied seriously, earning him another good natured eye roll.

She moved to push the front doors of the station open. “If you’re going to be like this for the next six months, I-”

“Wait.”

Adam’s hand caught her by the wrist, the contact igniting her skin and sending a spark up her arm. Rachel paused, frowning as she turned around to face him. “What’s wrong?” She asked, eyes finding his face.

Adam didn’t say anything, his brow furrowed in concentration. His focus wasn’t on her, however, but her stomach. Feeling anxiety claw at her, Rachel took a step towards him, his hand falling away from her wrist.

“What’s wrong, Adam?” She repeated, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest.

His entire expression changed in that moment, his expression more open than Rachel had ever seen it. Surprise was etched into the lines of his face, along with something that was almost… awe? A small smile flickered across his lips, only growing larger the more he stared.

Uncertain, Rachel ran a hand over her midsection nervously. “Will you please tell me what’s going on? You’re starting to freak me out.”

Adam looked up at her like he’d forgotten she was even there. When their eyes met, his were the softest she’d ever seen them, a warm and brilliant emerald. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight.

“I can hear the heartbeat,” he explained, voice low and breathless. He looked back at her stomach, another smile she wasn’t sure he was aware of taking over his lips. She’d never seen him look that happy before. It made her throat tighten unexpectedly.

“The heartbeat?” She repeated, not quite able to completely process his words.

“The baby’s.”

Rachel inhaled sharply, fingers running lightly over her stomach. A smile tugged on her lips, one she wasn’t able to squash. “Really?” she breathed, eyes full of wonder as she looked back at him.

Adam nodded, finally looking up at her. The way he looked at her then- no one had ever looked at her that way before.

Like she was everything.

He blinked a few times before looking away, clearing his throat as he struggled to reign in his emotions. Rachel, however, was still stuck on the heartbeat of her little one, mind racing with a thousand different thoughts. 

“What did it sound like?” She all but demanded. “Did it sound alright?”

Though his face was carefully rearranged into a stoic mask, Adam’s eyes were soft as he regarded her. “It was strong,” he said, something like pride making his words catch in his throat. “Healthy.”

A brilliant smile wrapped around Rachel’s face as she peered down at her belly. If she hadn’t been so distracted by the little life in her, she would’ve noticed the way Adam looked at her with nothing short of reverence in his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he tore his gaze from her. “Come on, let’s get you home,” he said, though not unkindly. 

Still distracted with a big, stupid grin on her face, Rachel stumbled out of the station. Adam followed, making sure the doors were closed behind them. “I wish I could hear it,” she breathed as he practically led her to her car.

He paused and looked down at her, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. He reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, her skin sparking where he had touched her. “I wish you could too,” he murmured.

Rachel grinned up at him, heart feeling lighter than it had in years. Her pregnancy had never felt more real than it did in that moment.  _ They  _ were going to have a baby, be a real family. Without thinking, she brushed her hand against Adam’s as they walked together, thoughtlessly taking it with her own.

Without thinking, he squeezed back.


	5. Second; Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the almost three weeks it took to get this out, I struggled a lot with the beginning of this chapter. But it's another beast, about 9600 words, so hopefully it makes up for it.  
> Quick content warning: There are discussions of pregnancy complications in this chapter. I promise everything is fine and that there is a cute, healthy little hybrid baby at the end of this story. I just wanted to warn anyone who might find that kind of talk harmful.  
> Thank you for reading! I really hope to get the next part out sooner, as I should have plenty of uninterrupted writing time next week.  
> Your comments and response to this story give me such joy. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

When there was a brisk, stern knock on Rachel’s door at 2:37 AM, she immediately rushed to answer it. 

She didn’t think about how disheveled she looked- hair still messy from tossing and turning in bed, only wearing raggedy pajama pants and an old faded t-shirt that was baggy enough to hide her slightly swollen belly. Her only thoughts were for what was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

She yanked the door open unceremoniously, shoulders slumping with relief when she saw Adam standing on the other side. There was a brown paper bag in his grasp and her eyes immediately locked onto it.

“You got it?” Rachel asked, arms already reaching out towards him.

Adam didn’t even bother answering, instead handing her the paper bag and following her into the apartment when she immediately turned on her heels and fled. Rachel was only vaguely aware of the front door closing, her focus entirely on the contents of the bag.

She pulled the pint of ice cream out and set it on the kitchen counter, pleased to see that Adam had found the right flavor. She had never been much of a fan of pistachio before, but in the past few days it was the only thing she could think about. Rachel managed to find enough self-restraint to transfer half of the carton to a bowl before immediately shoveling a spoonful into her mouth.

She moaned around a mouthful of ice cream, eyes briefly rolling into the back of her head. In that moment, she was so sure she had never tasted anything more divine in her life.

“‘Tank you,” she mumbled, barely stopping to swallow before taking another bite. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see Adam hide an amused half smile, his emerald eyes glinting in a way that made her heart skip a beat. “What?”

“I admit, I hadn’t initially thought you were serious about needing dessert this early in the morning.” His eyes ran over her face, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement once more. “I see now that I was incorrect.”

Rachel shrugged, unable to stop a smile of her own from appearing as she thought over their conversation from barely half an hour ago. She had had to reassure him, multiple times, that both she and the baby were fine; that she was really calling him to see if his offer about getting anything she needed still stood.

Adam had been incredulous at first, but all it had taken was one  _ ‘please’ _ and he agreed to her request with the same resolve as if it were a mission from the agency. She was surprised he had managed to find any store in the area that was open this late, but she supposed she shouldn’t have been. Adam never failed a mission.

“Just be thankful it was something easy this time,” Rachel responded, sinking down into the nearest chair and cradling her bowl of ice cream as if it were something precious. “We still have more than five months to go- that’s a lot of late night phone calls.”

“I am not one to shy away from a challenge, Detective. You should know that by now.”

Rachel laughed, the sound bringing a smile to Adam’s lips before he quickly smothered it. “Thank you though, really,” she repeated, meeting his eyes so that he would know just how much she meant the words. “I know it probably seems silly to you, but this is the first thing I’ve genuinely wanted to eat in days.”

“I meant what I said.” Adam held her gaze and she could feel her skin ignite underneath the heat of it. “Whatever you need.”

It was the sight of Rachel’s smile, wide and genuine, that eventually made Adam clear his throat and look away. He turned his back to her and strode to the window, his intense focus now directed onto the darkness outside.

She barely held back a soft sigh at his silence, rubbing at her tired eyes with the hand that wasn’t currently holding a spoon. She was exhausted and had a meeting with the captain in eight hours, but she hadn’t been able to fall back asleep with thoughts of pistachio ice cream in her head. 

And now that that particular craving was satisfied, her head was once more occupied by a broad shouldered vampire with icy green eyes.

Rachel let her gaze linger a moment longer on Adam, before sighing and standing up. Her ice cream was missing something, but she couldn’t put her finger on what. She made her way over to the fridge, feeling eyes watching her as she moved.

She opened the refrigerator, only to immediately gag and let the door slam shut. She stumbled away as if the appliance had struck her, waves of nausea rolling over her. She gagged again, leaning against a nearby wall for support.

“What is it?”

Adam was immediately at her side, hand reaching out for her before seemingly catching himself and letting it fall back to his side. He looked between Rachel and the refrigerator, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You don’t smell it?” She managed to choke out, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her stomach.

“I can smell many things. What, specifically, has offended you?”

Rachel’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Chicken. It- God, it smells rancid. I can’t believe you don’t smell it.” It certainly hadn’t smelled so disgusting when she had purchased it only yesterday, but now she was afraid to stand within five feet of her fridge.

Adam frowned again before giving a sigh. “I will get rid of it.”

She nodded her head vigorously in agreement, then flinching when the movement only made her more nauseous. “Please. Thank you.”

Rachel fled the kitchen, making a beeline for her bathroom. Ten minutes later, after deciding she would never eat pistachio ice cream again in her life, she slowly made her way back into the kitchen. 

“Is it all clear?” She peeked her head through the doorway, relaxing slightly when no other ungodly smells assaulted her. She moved further into the room, coming to a sudden stop when she saw Adam.

He was kneeled in front of the refrigerator, the admittedly limited contents of it piled neatly on the floor. He was vigorously scrubbing out the drawer the chicken had been in, along with the areas surrounding it.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

He looked up at her before immediately glancing back at his work. “I could still smell it,” he explained, seeming to purposefully not be looking at her. “I did not want to take any chances.”

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip to contain a smile, heart squeezing in her chest as his thoughtfulness briefly overwhelmed her. It was almost three o’clock in the morning and Adam was cleaning out her fridge. The thought was as bizarre as it was touching.

“Thank you,” she said, wishing there was a better way for her to express her gratitude. In the past few weeks, Adam had done everything he could to keep his word. Anything she had asked for, needed, he gave. And sometimes, like now, she didn’t even need to ask.

“Of course,” he replied gruffly, setting aside the rag and bottle of cleaner when he was apparently satisfied with his efforts. Rachel stepped forward to help him clean up, but he waved her away. “You should rest. It’s late.”

“It’s fine, I can-”

“You need sleep,” he cut her off, expression stern and almost chastising. “It’s important for the health of both you and the child.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, wondering if he knew how much he sounded like one of the pregnancy books sitting on her nightstand. She wouldn’t have been surprised to learn he had already read a few of them- either suggested by Nate or having sought them out himself.

She shook the thought away, instead stretching her arms over her head as she yawned. She felt the bottom of her shirt ride up at the action, and she glanced back at Adam just to catch him quickly looking away.

“Alright, fine,” she conceded, picking up her bowl of melted ice cream and moving it to the sink. Her nose wrinkled as she tried not to think about pistachios. “I’m going back to bed. Thank you, again. For everything.”

“Your thanks is unnecessary, Detective.” Adam did not look at her as he returned the contents of her fridge to their original spots. “But… appreciated, nonetheless.”

Rachel smiled at his back one last time, eyes briefly trailing over the strong muscles accented by the tightness of his t-shirt. She forced herself to look away and turn back towards her bedroom. She only managed to take a few steps before her attention was caught by something else.

The sonogram from her doctor’s appointment a few days prior lay on top of a pile of bills on her kitchen table. She had her own copy taped to her bathroom mirror; it was the first thing she saw every morning, yet it still managed to take her breath away every time. Her little one was just starting to look like a baby and it wouldn’t be too much longer until they would actually be here.

Adam had been at the appointment with her, staring blankly at the screen as the doctor assured them that everything looked normal. He had left before getting his own copy of the sonogram, so Rachel had been waiting for the right opportunity to give it to him.

“Oh, right.” She picked the small, delicate image up and turned back towards Adam. He was just standing up, putting the cleaning supplies he had borrowed back in their rightful place. “I thought you might want to have this.”

He turned around at the sound of her voice, eyes immediately freezing on the paper in her hand. Rachel smiled gently, encouragingly, and held it out to him. 

Adam’s eyes roved over the image, a hundred different emotions flashing through them in the span of a second. He hesitantly reached out to take the picture from her, fingers grazing the image before snapping back quickly as if it had burned him.

“I should go.”

Rachel frowned as he turned away from her, whirling on his heels and striding towards the door. She couldn’t help the small sting of rejection she felt, different yet somehow worse this time; like it wasn’t just her he was rejecting, walking away from.

“You should have it,” she insisted, and Adam went still at the sound of her voice. Yet he remained with his back to her, as if unwilling to look Rachel in the eyes.

Rachel took one slow step towards him and then another, as if he were a wild animal she didn’t want to scare off. She held the sonogram out towards him, eyes almost pleading as she stared at his back.

“It’s our baby, Adam.”

She watched his body shudder as he took a shaky breath, turning slowly around to face her. There was a fragility in his eyes that unnerved her, though she didn’t let it show. Adam reached forward and took the picture from her; their fingers brushing together just briefly, but enough to send sparks of electricity flying up her arm.

His eyes flickered to the image, taking it in one more time before he nodded and tucked it carefully into his pocket. “Thank you, Detective.”

Rachel smiled at him, fingers twitching with the sudden need to reach out and touch him. She kept her hands firmly at her sides, watching longfully as he took one step away from her and then another.

“Thank you again,” she murmured, turning her back on him so she wouldn’t have to watch him walk away. “Goodnight, Adam.”

Rachel slowly made her way towards her bedroom, feeling eyes on her with every step she took.

“You-  _ what?!” _

Rachel flinched as Tina practically flung herself across the desk between them and all but tackled her. She smiled as she gently squeezed the other woman back, her excitement practically palpable.

She had meant to tell Tina sooner, much sooner. But by the time she had come to terms with her pregnancy and was ready to share the news, Tina was stuck completing mandatory training in the Big City for two weeks.

Now, she was back and she could finally tell her best friend the truth. The same best friend who was currently crushing her unborn child.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but you’re squishing the baby.” Rachel laughed when Tina immediately released her, a horrified expression on her face.

“I’m so sorry. Do you need anything? Do you-”

“I’m fine, Tina. I promise,” she reassured her, rolling her eyes at her friend’s overprotectiveness even as she couldn’t help but smile. Just what she needed; another person hovering over her for the remainder of her pregnancy.

“Good, so I can be mad at you for  _ not telling me sooner.”  _ Tina glared at her, her hands on her hips, but there was no real fire behind her expression.

Rachel made an apologetic face, sinking back into her chair when her feet started to ache. “I am sorry about that. But I needed time to process everything and then you had to leave- and I really wanted to tell you in person.”

Tina sighed dramatically, flopping back into the chair on the other side of Rachel’s desk. “Now I hate that stupid training even more. At least tell me I know before Verda does?”

Rachel chuckled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned back in her chair. “Yes, you know before Verda. I wanted to tell you before word got out to the gossips in town.”

Tina smiled brilliantly, eyes crinkling in the corners. “Good, ‘cos  _ that  _ I would never forgive you for. I’m so,  _ so  _ happy for you, Rach. Are you excited?”

Rachel smiled wider, fingers ghosting over her slightly swollen stomach. “Yeah, I really am. I never thought I’d be a mom, but this just… I don’t know, feels right, I guess.”

Tina’s grin almost matched Rachel’s in intensity. “You’ve got that glow, you know.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Glow?”

“Yeah, you know.” She waved her hand vaguely in Rachel’s direction. “That glow pregnant people get. You’ve got it.”

She rolled her eyes at her friend, still smiling. “If you insist.”

“I do. You look happy. Happier than I’ve seen you in a long time. I’m so glad for you, Rachel.”

“You already said that.”

“Well, I am!” Tina exclaimed, practically buzzing with excitement. “You deserve this more than anyone I know. Ah, I just can’t believe I’m gonna be an aunt-” She gasped suddenly, mouth falling open in a way that was almost too dramatic even for Tina. “Wait, who’s the father?”

Rachel’s lips pressed together in a firm line, debating her options. She had gone back and forth on what to answer when people asked her that question. It wasn’t anyone’s business, first of all, and the truth would only prompt more uncomfortable questions about the status of her and Adam’s relationship.

But she didn’t want to lie about his involvement. This child was just as much his as they were hers. He was already stepping up more than she had expected him to; anything she needed or wanted he provided, no rolled eyes or complaints even when it was two in the morning.

Tina might just kill her. 

“Ugh, Rachel.” Tina made a face when she let the silence go on for too long. “Look, I will love your baby no matter what. But please don’t tell me you hooked up with Bobby again-”

“What? No. God, no.” Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she frowned at her best friend. “It’s not Bobby’s.”

Even having to say those words out loud made her want to throw up. It had been years since they had last been together; and though their relationship had been an unfortunate mistake she had repeated more times than she was willing to admit, it was not one she intended on repeating ever again. Part of Rachel couldn’t help but be offended by the repeated assumptions she’d ever let him put his hands on her again.

“Thank God, I thought I was going to have to slap some sense into a pregnant woman.” Tina grinned, though it quickly faded away. “And, look Rach, if you don’t want to talk about it-”

“No, no, it’s okay. I do.” Rachel took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “A few months ago, Adam and I slept together.”

Silence filled the room. Rachel held back a wince as she forced herself to look up and see her friend’s reaction. Tina’s expression was a blend of a dozen different emotions, shock being the most prominent. “You-  _ what?” _

"It’s kind of a long story.” Not to mention one she couldn’t tell her, or at least the part about the harpies. “But that’s how it happened.”

More silence. Admittedly, this was not what Rachel expected Tina’s reaction to be. She had foreseen more screeching. “It was just that night,” she added, in order to fill the silence. “We- we’re not together or anything.”

“Let me get this straight,” Tina said slowly, after a long moment. “You had a one night stand with Agent Broody- the same agent you’ve been insisting you’re not in love with since you’ve met him- and now you’re carrying his child?”

“I’m not in love with him,” Rachel snapped, the words coming out too quickly.

Tina gestured in her direction. “Thank you for proving my point.”

She rolled her eyes and looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up despite herself.

Tina reached across the desk and took Rachel’s hand in her own. “Are you okay? Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Rachel? That must have been a lot to deal with by yourself for months.”

She pointedly refused to meet her gaze. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I- We’re making it work. Adam and I have an understanding- we’re going to raise this kid together, give them everything they need. They have to come first before everything, nothing else matters.”

“Your happiness matters,” Tina pointed out, sounding more somber than she had ever heard her. “Are you just… giving up on any future with Adam? Is that what you want?”

“That’s what he wants.” Rachel pressed her lips tightly together, feeling her eyes start to sting with unshed tears. She stubbornly blinked them away. “He made it perfectly clear that our night together was never going to happen again; that it was better for everyone involved. And that was even before I knew I was pregnant.”

“But is that what  _ you want _ ?” Tina repeated, brow furrowed with surprising intensity.

“I-” Rachel cut herself off to take a deep breath. “I want to be a good mom. That’s where my focus is now. I don’t… He’s not in a place for a relationship and I don’t know if he ever will be. And I can’t wait to find out, not anymore.”

“Rachel-”

Gazing out the window of her office, Rachel’s attention was caught when the front doors opened. A familiar tall figure entered the station, walking past the front desk towards Rachel’s office.

“I’m fine, Tina. Really. This is what I want.” She tried to smile reassuringly at her friend, unsure whether she succeeded or failed. “We can talk about this later.”

There was a knock on the door and Nate ducked his head in, a smile on his lips. “Good evening, Rachel, Officer Poname. Sorry for interrupting-”

“You’re not, I was just leaving.” Tina grinned at Rachel, squeezing her hand one last time before letting go. “Congrats again, Rachel. Let me know if you need anything.”

She watched Tina leave, an uncertain frown wavering on her face before she turned her attention back to Nate. She smiled at her friend, hoping he hadn’t overheard too much of their conversation. “It’s good to see you, Nate.”

He smiled back in his usual, comforting way. It helped Rachel relax, if even only slightly. “As it is to see you. I take it Officer Poname took the news well?”

She nodded, fidgeting with a stack of papers on her desk. “She was only a little mad that I hadn't told her sooner, so better than I expected.” She glanced up and raised an eyebrow. “Not that I’m not happy for the company, but was there something you needed?”

Nate stepped further into the office, hands sliding into his pockets. “I am to be your escort home tonight.” He frowned and glanced at the clock on the wall behind Rachel. “This is the time you usually depart, is it not?”

Rachel glanced at her phone and let out a sigh. “You’re a few minutes early, but yeah.” Then she frowned, confusion tugging at her eyebrows. “Did Adam put you up to this? I thought he was at the facility all day.”

Adam had insisted, in his usual way of insisting about things, on someone seeing her to and from work every day. She found it all extremely unnecessary, but because that someone was almost always him, she didn’t put up too much of a fight about it.

“He is,” Nate confirmed with a nod. “Which is why he asked me to accompany you tonight.”

Rachel sighed and rubbed her eyes with vague annoyance. Adam hadn’t been this serious about her security since everything had happened with Murphy. Which, really, was saying something. 

“I want it stated for the record that I am perfectly capable of getting myself home safe,” she muttered, even as she began gathering her things. “But fine. Just give me five minutes to finish up some things.”

Ten minutes later and she and Nate were walking through the woods back to her apartment. At least he had agreed easily when she said she wanted to walk; Adam called her strolling an ‘unnecessary risk to her safety' and groaned loudly when she did it anyway.

It was a nice day out, though, and Nate seemed to be enjoying the sun as much as she was. She walked with her face turned up towards the sky, letting the warmth of the sun’s rays seep into her skin.

“...I know Adam may be more overbearing than usual," Nate was saying now, continuing their earlier conversation. “But there is no harm in taking extra precautions.”

Rachel snorted, rolling her eyes. “Don’t go putting all the blame on Adam. The rest of you haven’t been much better.”

Ever since the announcement of her pregnancy, Unit Bravo had been treating her as if she were made of glass. She wasn’t allowed anywhere even remotely “dangerous”, though her definition of the word varied wildly from the vampires’. And the week before, Farah had sought out every single cigarette Morgan kept in the warehouse and destroyed it, because she found ut that the smoke could harm the baby.

Though, thinking back now, Farah had seemed rather too gleeful as she had done it. Perhaps that one was more to piss off Morgan than it had been to protect Rachel.

Nate had the audacity to look innocent upon hearing her accusation. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, though there was a smile on her lips as she ducked under a low hanging branch. “Yeah, that’s why you’re not allowing me to carry  _ anything _ .”

Nate had her bag tossed over his shoulder and the boxes of case files she needed to work on in his hands. The bastard was so smooth that she hadn’t even realized what was happening until he was ushering her out the door, already carrying all her things.

Nate frowned, a slightly affronted look in his eyes. “I just-”

“Want us to be safe, I know.” She smiled and bumped him lightly with her shoulder. “I’m happy my baby’s gonna have a family like you guys to look out for them. Even if they do feel a little smothered every now and then.”

She saw Nate smile widely, eyes warming the way they did whenever they talked about being a family. She took a step forward, skin warm from the sun, and then-

Then the world went blurry.

Rachel gasped, stumbling forward and bumping into a tree. She threw her hands forward to catch herself, taking a deep breath as the world started to spin violently around her. She closed her eyes, praying for it to be over soon.

“... Rachel? Rachel, are you alright?”

She felt a large hand come to rest on her shoulder, prompting her to open her eyes. Thankfully, her dizzy spell seemed to have passed as quickly as it had come on.

She looked up at Nate to find him hovering around her like a mother hen, a concerned frown glued onto his face. “The dizziness came back.” It was a statement, not a question. “How are you feeling?”

Taking a deep breath, Rachel pushed her hair out of her eyes, one hand going protectively to her belly, as if needing to reassure herself. “I’m... I’m okay. I just need a minute.”

“Rachel-”

“I’m fine, Nate, really.” She tried to smile, though it came out more as a grimace. “It’s not a big deal.”

_ “Rachel.”  _ His tone was far more stern than he had ever used with her, closer to when he was lecturing Farrah. “If this keeps happening, you really need to consider-”

“I’m fine,” she snapped, harsher than she had meant to. Nate’s expression softened, though his frown only deepened. 

Rachel sighed, taking a step back and running a hand over her face. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have- can we just go home, please? I think I just need to lie down for a little bit.”

Nate nodded, though his eyes never left her. His hand squeezed her shoulder lightly before letting go.

“Let’s get you home.”

Rachel had been curled up on the couch, catching up on paperwork she was behind on when two quick, brisk knocks on the door startled her. As soon as the surprise wore off, though, she smiled slightly and quickly got up to answer it.

That knock had become quite familiar to her. Comforting. When she opened the door to find Adam on the other side, paper bag in hand, she only smiled wider. That sight was becoming just as well known to her. He never showed up empty handed anymore.

“How’d things at the facility go?” She asked, automatically reaching out to take the bag from him. He let her have it, following her back into the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

It was turning into something of a ritual. On the days he did not escort her home from work, Adam would visit her at some point during the night. He always just so happened to be on patrol, merely there to reassure her safety. But somehow he also had a bag of whatever she was craving at that moment, usually some flavor of ice cream.

“Fine,” he replied, moving to his usual spot by the window, eyes scanning the parking lot below them. “I was just handling paperwork.”

Rachel might have noticed the shortness to his tone, even more so than usual, if she hadn’t been occupied examining her latest acquisition. Rocky road. She smiled, barely resisting her urge to dig into the carton immediately.

“How are you feeling?” He asked suddenly, turning to look at her so intensely it felt like he was glaring at her.

She frowned, turning away to move the ice cream to the freezer. “Fine,” she replied, feeling uneasy under his attention. “A little tired, I guess.”

“No lightheadedness? No dizziness?” He continued, his tone making her feel like she was being interrogated.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, hands moving to her hips as she turned back to face him. “I said I’m fine, Adam. Really.”

The look he leveled at her told her he didn’t believe a single word she had said. She sighed as it suddenly all clicked together in her head. “Nate told you.”

He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. She sighed again, unable to stop the sudden annoyance she felt towards her over protective, if well meaning, friend. “It wasn’t a big deal, really. I feel fine-”

“This is the third time this month,” Adam said, cutting her off. His lips were pressed into a thin line, eyes narrowed in displeasure. “That makes it a ‘big deal’.”

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, mentally preparing herself for the fight that was to come. “The doctor said it was normal to experience some lightheadedness, especially early on.”

“They also said if it kept happening, it could be the sign of something else.” 

She just kept herself from flinching. ‘Something else’ meant something bad, something- no. She couldn’t think about that. Everything was fine. She was  _ fine _ .

Adam let out a loud groan of frustration, hands flexing at his sides as he began to pace the length of her living room. She hadn’t expected him to be so worked up, so upset. Nothing even happened, but of course Nate had to overreact.

“Why won’t you reconsider the tests?” Adam exclaimed finally, coming to a stop to frown at her. “It is the only way we will know for certain what we are dealing with.”

Rachel gritted her teeth, shaking her head and glancing away. Those damn tests. She tried not to think about them, but it was difficult when it was all anyone else wanted to talk about.

Because of the uniqueness of her unborn child- a human-vampire hybrid with her weird blood thrown into the mix- Rebecca had tasked a group of Agency scientists to investigate what any possible negative side effects might be. Their solution was to ask Rachel to do a series of tests- blood, physical, psychological, et cetera- so they could better understand what they were dealing with.

She had never resisted any of The Agency’s tests in the past. She was sure they had enough of her DNA at this point that they could clone her if they really wanted to. But this time was different, or so she kept insisting. 

This time she was pregnant, and the doctors could not promise that there would be no risk to her child. So she had refused.

This refusal had not sat well with Adam, even as he acknowledged that it was her choice to make. Their conversations on the subject usually tapered off into uneasy silences. Until now.

“I told you,” Rachel said through gritted teeth, still refusing to look at him. “I made up my mind. I don’t want to risk the baby.”

“The risk is minimal compared to what we risk by doing nothing,” Adam argued. “We cannot find solutions if we do not have any answers.”

“And what if there are no solutions? What if-” Rachel cut herself off with a shake of her head, not wanting to think about it. “No. I made up my mind. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

She turned away from him, intending to end the conversation, but Adam refused to let her. He stepped forward until they were barely a foot away, face creased into a glare. “Why? Why must you be so stubborn about  _ this _ ? If there is something wrong-”

“Nothing’s wrong!” She shouted, her annoyance and fear sprouting into anger. “How many times do I have to say that?  _ I’m fine.  _ Elidor said that the dizziness doesn’t necessarily mean anything-”

“Or it could mean  _ everything.”  _ Adam looked just as angry as she felt; just as irritated and frustrated and  _ scared-  _ “I will not lose either of you.”

His words hit her like a freight train, straight in the chest. She felt the air leave her lungs and she was left gaping at Adam. She blinked once, twice; _ I will not lose you  _ playing on repeat in her mind.

A sob erupted from Rachel’s chest before she could contain it. Tears escaped her, blurring her vision as she stumbled away from him, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. The strength of her sobs wracked her body, leaving her in choked gasps.

She took a deep breath, struggling to regain control. She hated breaking down, and doing it in front of Adam only made it all that much worse. Like Rachel needed to give him another reason to think of her as weak, as-

A strong arm hesitantly wrapped around her shoulders, gently guiding her forward until her forehead bumped against a solid chest. She managed to take a shaky breath as Adam’s other arm came to rest around her waist, his hand warm and comforting on the small of her back.

His every movement was careful, tentative; as if he expected her to jerk away from him at any given moment. Another sob escaped her and Rachel pressed closer to bury her face in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his middle, holding onto him like a lifeline.

“Shh,” Adam murmured, hand gliding over her hair gently, smoothing down any stray strands. “Everything will be alright.”

She let her eyes close, body automatically relaxing at those words. She could count on one hand the number of times he had spoken them to her, had comforted her like this, had been this close. But every time she believed him, was soothed and reassured even before she realized it.

It was something close to magic, the effect Adam had on her.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” It was an order and a plea all in one; she had never heard Adam sound so vulnerable before, so desperate. “We will handle it, whatever it is.”

He sounded so certain, as if there was nothing in the world Adam could not protect her from if he tried hard enough. Rachel inhaled sharply, breathing in the scent of him. It provided her more comfort, a sense of safety she had come to associate with him alone.

“What if something’s wrong?” The words were so quiet, half mumbled, but she knew he had heard her. Rachel pulled away just enough in order to see the concern etched into the lines of Adam’s face. It was hidden well, but she knew him well enough to notice.

“If something’s wrong, if- if the baby-” Her throat tightened uncomfortably as she just managed to swallow another wave of emotion. “I can’t. If something happens, I  _ can’t-” _

“I know,” Adam murmured and the way he gazed at her told her that yes, he did. For once, she didn’t look away. “But pretending the problem isn’t there does not make it disappear.”

She took a deep, ragged breath, eyes closing briefly as she let his words sink in. She knew the truth in them, the logic, but her fear was still too great to overcome. 

She used to never be someone who would choose ignoring something over finding a solution, but that was before. Now, the idea of not being able to find a solution at all was terrifying enough to keep her up at night.

The gentle brush of fingers against her cheek was enough to break Rachel out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see Adam carefully brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, eyes full of warmth when they met hers. She exhaled slowly, tension easing from her bones at his touch alone.

It would be so much easier to let him go if he would let her.

“If there is a problem, we will face it together,” Adam continued, fingertips still blazing a trail across her cheekbone, down to her jaw. “You will never be alone in this, I swear to you.”

He sounded so determined, so resolute, she had no choice but to believe him. “Adam…” she whispered, letting her eyes close again as she leaned into his touch. 

He held her in his arms like he would do anything to keep her there, keep her safe. She believed he would. She believed him.

“Please.” Rachel blinked her eyes open to meet Adam’s once more. The shock of hearing that word fall from his lips was enough to break her out of whatever trance he had locked her in. “Do the tests.”

“Hmm?” She murmured. She felt dazed, drunk on having him so close to her, so willing to be near.

“Do the tests. Please.” Adam’s eyes trailed across her face, as if taking all of her in. “It is the only way forward. The only way I will be able to protect you.”

It was a long moment before Rachel found the strength to nod her head. She had given in the second that word had left his mouth. “Okay.”

Adam exhaled sharply, relief overwhelming his features. “Good.” He brushed his knuckles against her cheek one last time and she just managed to hold back a sigh. “Thank you, Rachel.”

She nodded, biting back a whine as he took a careful step back from her. His hands were the last to leave her; falling from her shoulders before slowly dragging down her arms. She ached for his touch as soon as it was gone, its memory etched into her skin.

When Rachel glanced back up at him, his face was an impenetrable mask. “I will contact the facility,” he said, tone brisk and professional as if they were discussing work, as if the past five minutes had not happened. “And set up an appointment for as soon as possible.”

Rachel nodded again, watching longfully as he turned his back on her, moved as far away from her as the small space of her living room would allow. His phone was in his hand and pressed against his ear before she could even blink.

She collapsed into the nearest chair, the exhaustion and stress of the day wearing down on her. She only half-listened to Adam’s conversation, instead letting her eyes fall shut and head slump against the back of the chair.

It was silent for a long while before Rachel realized that his phone call had ended. When she opened her eyes again Adam was gazing down at her, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“What did they say?” She asked through a yawn, stretching her arms above her head as she spoke.

“The doctors will see you early tomorrow morning,” he answered, body turning sharply as if he was forcing himself to look away. “Before work.”

Rachel took another deep breath, trying to ignore the anxiety climbing its way up her spine. “Okay. Better to get it over with, I guess.”

Adam nodded once in agreement, eyes flickering to her and away again. “You should rest,” he murmured. “And I should be leaving. I’ve been away from the others for too long.”

Fear spiked her heart at the thought of him leaving. She sat up in her chair, eyes pleading as they locked onto him. “You don’t have to,” she said in a rush, before she could think to stop herself. “I’m not tired.”

A small flicker of a smile made Adam’s lips twitch, eyes warm with amusement as he regarded her. “Yes, you are. You’ll fall asleep in that chair if you don’t go to bed now.”

Her lips pursed upon hearing the truth to his words, but she didn’t know if she’d be able to stand watching him walk out that door. Not now.

“Can you… stay?” She hated how vulnerable she sounded, even to herself. She hated that she was even letting herself ask him that question. A part of her knew she was just setting herself up for further heartache. But she didn’t care. “Just until I fall asleep. I don’t- I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

Silence met her request. Hesitantly, Rachel dared a look up at him, completely terrified that she had pushed too far, asked for too much. Adam had gone very still, posture stiff straight and every muscle tense. After a few more silent seconds passed, Rachel was sure she had crossed a line. She opened her mouth to apologize, to take it back-

And then he nodded.

“Until you fall asleep,” Adam repeated, voice surprisingly hoarse. The way he looked at her was hesitant, as if he was about to walk on very thin ice and didn’t know where to step. She knew exactly how he felt. “I can keep watch until then.”

Rachel felt no small amount of relief, her shoulders slumping forward as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Thank you,” she murmured genuinely. Out of everything he had done for her over the past few weeks, she appreciated this the most. Perhaps because she knew how much it cost him. “Just- thank you.”

Adam nodded slowly, mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say more. His lips pressed into a firm line and he looked away, turning to gaze out the window and anywhere that wasn’t her. 

Rachel pushed herself out of the chair and slowly made her way to her bedroom. She lingered in the doorway, just able to make out Adam’s frame from where she stood. She traced every firm line with her eyes, wishing she could be using her hands instead.

“Goodnight, Adam,” she murmured, forcing herself to turn away and go to bed.

“Goodnight, Detective,” was that last thing she heard before her bedroom door quietly shut behind her.

Falling asleep was as challenging as usual, though for different reasons. Rachel felt too keyed up, like electricity was flowing through her veins with Adam so near. Too close yet too far away.

But she also felt protected. She knew nothing would harm her while he stood guard. Sometimes she thought the only time she was truly safe was when he was close by.

It seemed far too soon when her alarm went off the next morning. Rachel squinted at the time disbelievingly, the early morning light filling her room making it difficult to see. It was with a sigh that she finally pulled herself out of bed and hobbled her way to the bathroom. 

She dreaded the day ahead of her; the tests, what their results would mean, what effects it might have on the baby. But mostly she dreaded having to go out into the living room, knowing that it would be empty.

After brushing her teeth and splashing water on her face, Rachel forced herself out of her bedroom, forced herself to face reality.

When she entered the kitchen and found Adam tinkering with the sink, her heart almost lept from her chest.

The sight of him, wrench in hand, mouth fixed into a scowl as he glared at the stubborn faucet was so bizarrely disarming, it took her a long moment to process everything. She remained frozen in place, mouth slightly agape and eyes unable to look anywhere that wasn’t Adam.

He seemed so fixated on his work that he didn’t notice her until he was finished, satisfied enough with his efforts. His whole body jerked when he finally seemed to sense her, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

“Rachel-” he cleared his throat and glanced away, unwilling to meet her gaze. “The faucet was leaking,” he said plainly, as if that explained everything. “It is fixed now.”

“I thought you weren’t going to stay the night.” 

She had meant to say something else; to thank him for his help, maybe, but those had been the only words she had been able to speak aloud. And it felt like a question she needed answered.

Adam went even more rigid, eyes firmly glued to the wall behind her. “I-” he cleared his throat, his body tensing even more. Rachel couldn’t look away, finding that she needed to hear his explanation more than anything else. “I lost track of time. I apologize, I should have left when I said I-”

“No.” she gasped out the word, eyes going wide before a deep blush overtook her features. “I mean, it’s no problem. You were doing me a favor, after all”

He studied her face for a few moments, as if determining the sincerity behind her words. “Thank you,” she continued, mere seconds away from babbling incoherently. “For fixing the sink. And- for staying. I don’t think I would have slept at all if you- I mean, if I was alone.”

A smile flickered across Adam’s lips before he forced it away. “Did you sleep well?” He asked, voice soft, gentler than usual.

Rachel offered him a half-smile, her nerves going away as the comfort of his presence soothed her. “Better than I have in months..”

“Detective-” Adam opened his mouth before promptly shutting it, turning his attention away from her. “You should get ready. The doctors are waiting for us at the facility.”

She hesitated a second longer, not quite ready to look away from him. She felt a niggle of anxiety at the mention of the tests, her heart thumping unevenly in her chest. But any lasting fear was chased away by Adam’s presence. So long as he was near, she felt like she just might be able to handle whatever lay ahead.

“Okay,” she answered finally when Adam’s eyes flickered back to her, waiting for a response. “I’ll, uh, I’ll just be a few minutes.”

Rachel hastily made her way back to her bedroom and tried not to think about worst case scenarios as she searched for clothes. No matter how many times she tried to ignore it, the voice in the back of her head remained; quick to remind her that she could never hold onto anything good for too long. It all slipped between her fingers sooner or later and this would too-

No. She wouldn’t think about it.

She took a steadying breath, pushing back down on all the emotions that threatened to escape her, suffocate her. She distracted herself by quickly stripping out of her pajamas and pulling on the first pair of jeans her fingers touched. 

Rachel stood in front of her full length mirror, struggling to close the button of her jeans. It was official; she had put off shopping for maternity clothes for too long. Just as she reached for her shirt, something in the mirror caught her attention.

Her reflection stared back at her in just a bra and jeans, hair still messy from sleep. But then she looked lower, eyes widening at what she saw.

Her belly was a small bump protruding outwards, past the band of her pants. Small, but obviously there. Her fingers caressed her bump hesitantly, like she was afraid that anything more than her fingertips might hurt her little one. A smile threatened to overtake her whole face as she turned to the side to better admire herself.

She had known she was growing; had noticed the tightness of her clothes, had felt her bump when running her fingers over her stomach. But never before had she stopped and stared at her reflection. Never before had she looked so obviously, irrefutably pregnant. A bubble of laughter burst from her, unable to be contained.

“Detective, are you-”

Rachel whirled around, hands still on her belly, just as Adam pushed the slightly ajar door further open. “Sorry, I’m almost ready. I just got distracted-” She looked up to meet his eyes, only to find that they were locked onto her exposed middle.

Adam exhaled sharply, unable to look away from the bump she had cradled in her hands. She watched as his stoic mask crumbled; eyes warm as he took a half step towards her, hand twitching as if he wanted to reach out to her.

She smiled softly at him, at the look of happiness that passed across his face so fast, she would’ve missed it had she blinked.  _ This is our baby,  _ she wanted to say.  _ Ours.  _ She wanted to reach out, pull him close. Pull him in. She took a half step forward, as if she just might. 

And then the spell broke. 

Adam’s face instantly hardened and he averted his gaze, stepping back until he was outside her bedroom once more. “How much longer will you be? We need to leave.”

Rachel took a deep breath, feeling as if she had just had the wind knocked out of her. “Uh, just a minute.” She hastily pulled her shirt on, turning her back on him. “I just need to brush my hair.”

Adam stepped further away, letting the door slowly shut between them. She just managed a glimpse of his lingering form in the mirror, like a ghost haunting her hallway. A fraction of her earlier smile returned for just a moment. 

Her fingers brushed over her shirt, her bump now even more obvious from the tightness of the fabric. She allowed herself one last moment, closing her eyes as a warmth she had never felt before bloomed in her chest.

_ Ours. _

The examination room they were crammed into was small, and it only seemed smaller as Adam methodically paced the length of it. Arms folded behind his back, mouth set into a tight frown; he easily reached the end of the room in four long strides, only to turn around and repeat his movements.

He had not spoken to her, outside of a few words, since they left her apartment. But not once did he leave her side, even when the doctors asked him to. All it took was one panicked look from Rachel and he had steadfastly refused.

Her eyes followed him as he continued his incessant pacing. She was glad for the distraction, to be able to focus on something that weren’t the doubts and fears pooling in her mind.

Adam went suddenly still, every muscle in his body tensing. A heartbeat later, he was at her side and his eyes were on the door like an enemy was about to burst through it.

Her breath caught in her throat when the door opened and a doctor in a white coat walked through it. Without thinking, she reached for Adam’s hand and squeezed it tightly. She felt his own tense in her grip, but he did not pull away.

They both stared expectantly at the doctor, faces serious like they were facing a firing squad. But then the doctor smiled and stepped further into the room, letting the door shut behind them.

Everything was normal. Healthy. Fine.

There were no genetic abnormalities, nothing to indicate that her pregnancy would be difficult or that she wouldn’t be able to carry to term. Her blood pressure was a little low, the likely cause of her dizzy spells, but other than that- Rachel was fine. The baby was fine.

It wasn’t until they were in her car, leaving the facility, that she was finally able to process those words.

Adam seemed as reluctant to believe their good news as she was. He had questioned the doctor until their annoyance was almost palpable and they had dryly asked if he wanted to see the results for himself. Then they turned around and left when he said that yes, he would.

Everything felt so surreal, so hard to believe. She was fine. The baby was fine. Rachel repeated that to herself five more times before everything finally started sinking in.

The drive back from the facility was as silent as the ride there, though not nearly as tense. Adam had yet to say much, lips pursed in concentration as he seemed to work through his own thoughts. Part of her wanted to reach across the console between them and squeeze his hand again, reassure him. They were  _ fine.  _ Rachel was finally starting to believe that.

When she finally pulled into the station parking lot, she couldn’t help the pang of disappointment she felt. Despite the fact that she saw him almost every day, saying goodbye never got any easier. It didn’t matter that she would see him again in eight hours, when he’d take her back home. She wished she could blame her sudden dependency on her wildly fluctuating hormones, though she knew they weren’t entirely to blame.

Rachel took her time getting out of her car, and Adam seemed just as willing to draw out their time together. He leaned against the bumper of the car, arms crossed over his chest and eyes on the treeline several yards away from them.

Rachel reluctantly slung her bag over her shoulder, letting her car door slam shut a little harder than necessary, and began to trek her way to the doors. When she moved to walk past him, he caught her wrist.

His touch, far gentler than she would have ever given him credit for, ignited her skin. He dropped his hand as soon as she jerked towards him, though she could still feel where his fingers had grazed her pulse point. She inhaled sharply, rubbing at the spot with her other hand.

“How are you… feeling?” 

Rachel looked up at him, forehead creasing slightly at the expression on his face. A worried frown cracked his normally stoic face, tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was staring at something above her head, his aviators blocking any view of his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, though an affectionate half-smile overtook her lips. “You heard the doctor  _ and  _ read the results. You know we’re fine.” 

“That’s not what I was referring to.” 

She could never read his face when he was wearing his sunglasses- not that she ever had much luck reading him at all. Better than most people, or so she liked to think. Though even that wasn’t saying much.

“I was wondering…” Adam cleared his throat, his shoulders tensing visibly beneath his jacket. “You’re… better? Now that we know for certain that everything is alright?”

It took her a few moments of frowning up at him before she realized he was referring to the night before, when she had been a complete wreck. While even the thought of her breakdown made her flinch from embarrassment, there was nothing but concern in the frown that creased Adam’s mouth. She instantly softened, her frown warming into a small smile. Rachel took a step towards him before she could stop herself.

“Yeah, I feel better. A lot better.” For the second time that morning, she caught herself wanting to reach out towards him, to touch him. Rachel curled her hands into fists at her sides before she could embarrass herself even further.

Adam nodded, the tension in his shoulders easing if only slightly. “Good.”

He took a step backwards, away from her, but now it was she reaching out to stop him. Her fingers wrapped around his arm before he could get further away, attempting to keep him close. His movement instantly halted, gaze shifting to her once more.

Rachel dropped her hand as soon as she had his attention, though it was with some reluctance. Every touch between them- whether it was given or received- felt like sparks trying to ignite her veins. She wanted to go up in flames; she’d gladly burn so long as it was by his hand. Rachel blinked away the thought, clearing her throat to regain focus.

“Thank you.” She stared up at him with sincerity, so he’d know she meant every word. “For last night, and this morning, and- well, everything you’ve done these past few months.”

Adam looked away from her, as if uncomfortable from her sudden gratitude. “I haven’t done anything I don’t owe to you.”

Rachel frowned, though not surprised by his deflection. “You don’t owe me anything, you know that. And I mean it. I wouldn’t have made it through this without you.” 

The words flew from her mouth, more than what she had meant to say. They seemed to have an affect on Adam, though; his face softened beneath the aviators and she could feel his eyes tracing over her face.

“You would have,” he said softly.

“I wasn’t just talking about this morning,” Rachel said, still frowning.

“Neither was I.”

They just looked at each other, silence filling the gaps between them. Rachel took a hesitant step towards him, close enough that she could rest her hand against his chest if she wanted to. And, oh, she did. She really, really did. 

It took all of her self-control to keep herself from touching him, from running her fingers along every bare inch of skin he had. “Thank you, Adam,” she repeated firmly, her tone leaving no room for further arguments. “For everything.”

Adam didn’t say anything, though his eyes seemed to search her face. For what, she didn’t know. She wondered if he found it, because his hand suddenly reached out to brush a stray curl behind her ear. She inhaled sharply at his touch and held her breath when his fingers continued to trace along the side of her face, finally stopping to cup her jaw.

“Rachel…”

She leaned into his hand, into him. Her eyes fell shut and everything else melted away. She could feel his breath wash over her face, knowing their lips had to be mere inches from each other.

Blindly, her hand found his chest, resting right over his heart. He guided her gently forward and anticipation all but swallowed her whole. Rachel stretched up onto the tips of her toes, lips intent on finding Adam’s-

“There you are, Angel. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”


End file.
